The Jewelry Box
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: "It's amazing how one simple piece of jewelry can decide how one feels about one's place in the world." Bella looks through her jewelry, remembering how each piece became a part of her and how the lack of one reminds her that despite being immortal, she still doesn't belong. Can she find where she belongs?
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the worlds in which I write about...I just mess with the character's lives**

 **So don't sue me!**


	2. Prologue

**AN: So, here's my latest work. I didn't want to post any of it until it was finished and now it is. Now certain things are different and I beg your indulgence for certain parts because I've never written trio stories before and I really want to do a good job. So, I introduce you to** **…**

 **The Jewelry Box**

 **Song list: Song of the Caged Bird- Lindsey Stirling**

 **Don't Let Me Down- The Chainsmokers**

 **Prologue**

Bella sighed as she closed the bedroom door of the cottage and sat on the bed. She cared for her husband and his family very much, but every so often, she needed a breather from their…perfection. Making the excuse that she needed a quick hunt, she escaped the main house and gone back to the cottage.

The cottage had become her new 'home away from home' ever since the confrontation with the Volturi. Edward had somehow convinced her to movie back into the main house with Renesmee, using the cottage only when they wanted some real alone time.

Which hadn't happened often.

Sighing again, Bella went over to her vanity and took off the jewelry she was wearing, choosing a few different pieces to go with her change of clothes. As she looked for a bracelet, she caught sight of all the jewelry she had and marveled at how much she had collected in her short time with the Cullens.

 _A garnet and diamond necklace: A gift from Aro before the confrontation. He seemed to know that she hated gaudy things, but still needed something nice_

 _A blue sapphire and diamond set: one of the many from Edward since they wed. He loved her in blue, despite the fact that she never really liked the color._

 _A leather cuff with the Whitlock crest: a gift from Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. Given after the confrontation and one of her favorite pieces._

 _A black diamond and pearl necklace: Carlisle and Esme's gift to welcome her into the family_

Bella's hand paused as she remembered that particular day. She had woken successfully from her change and hunted without difficulty. After dealing with Jacob and his imprint on Nessie, she had cleaned up and been presented to the family. Carlisle and Esme had then given her the necklace.

She had been surprised at the lack of the Cullen crest, but believed she would get her own version later, since they hadn't discussed how she'd like to wear it.

That was three years ago and Bella still hadn't received her crest.


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: Another chapter, another piece of the puzzle. So, I hope that you guys are enjoying this so far and that I've grabbed your attention. I promise to go back to one of my older stories, most likely one of my crossovers, very soon**

 **Song list: Shatter Me- Lizzy Hale ft. Lindsey Stirling**

 **Heavy Prey- Lacey Sturm & Geno Lenardo**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella POV**

It was odd that just changing my jewelry brought that memory back up. Until now, I had somewhat forgotten that I hadn't received my crest. It hadn't been important, considering that we had the Volturi over our heads and that Jake had imprinted on Renesmee.

As I slipped on the leather cuff, jeans and a green thermal, I realized that the lack of a crest on my person was why quite a few of our allies had barely glanced at me during the confrontation.

Jasper had taught me that in the vampire world, knowing where you belong is key to survival. Case in point, the Volturi themselves. All their members, guard and royal, wore the crest. The colors differed based on rank, but they wore the same symbol. Even the nomads, like Garrett and Alistair, had their own crest. I looked at the crest on the cuff Jasper and his family had given me and realized that's why I had it. He wanted me to know that I belonged.

 _Yet it wasn't enough_

While I loved Jasper, and his friends, like family, I needed to know that the person beside me was mine as I was his. Lack of his crest, as well as his affections, didn't make me feel like that. I decided then and there that I would talk to Carlisle about my not having a crest.

Taking an unnecessary breath, I went back to the house

 ***Cullen Main House***

As I walked into the main house, I heard everyone laughing and clapping. Figuring it was a result of Emmett doing something stupid, I smiled and walked towards the sound. Only to find that it wasn't.

Everyone was crowded around Renesmee, who was proudly sporting her own version of the Cullen crest.

Edward saw me and said, "Bella love, I wasn't sure if you'd make it back in time, so I told Carlisle to go ahead with the ceremony. Doesn't it suit her?" Burying the rejected feeling as deep as I could, I smiled and said, "Of course it does. Congratulations sweetheart." Renesmee gave me a hug, but for some strange reason, it felt stilted. As if she didn't want to touch me at all.

I turned and saw Jasper staring at me, mostly at the cuff on my wrist. I hadn't worn it much since he'd put it on me, so I knew seeing it was a bit of a shock. Shaking away my thoughts, I said, "Actually, I'm about to go now. I didn't want to ruin the other clothes I was wearing and I wondered if anyone wanted to join me."

Most of the family shook their heads, but Jasper said, "I'll join ya Bella." I knew he had hunted earlier in the week, so he wasn't coming to hunt but to talk. Nodding, I said, "We'll be back soon." I left without kissing Edward, not feeling the need or desire to.

As Jasper and I reached Montana, he asked, "So what's with the feeling of utter rejection I felt Bella?" Sighing, I asked, "How long after you joined the family did you get your family crest?" He seemed to think about it for a bit before saying, "At the end of my first year I think. Carlisle wanted to make sure I could blend in with the family and keep up the foster kid story before taking me in officially. Why?" "I've been married to Edward for 3 years and I still haven't gotten mine."

Jasper looked shocked before he said, "Wait, Carlisle and Esme gave you something after your first hunt." I reached into my pocket and threw the black diamond and pearl necklace to him as I said, "That's all I was given. I was going through it all and when I saw this, it reminded me of the one piece I'm lacking."

Taking another deep, unnecessary breath, I said, "Jasper, since the day I met this family, I've never felt like I fit in. When Edward left, my fear was confirmed. When he asked me to marry him, I said no because I didn't want to get rejected again when he left or changed his mind about marriage." Looking at the small Cullen crest on his cuff, I said, "It's amazing how one simple piece of jewelry can decide how one feels about one's place in the world."

Jasper grimaced as he said, "So I guess you figured it out…" "What? That I'm not meant to be a member of this so-called family, but the child I died to bring into the world is? Yeah, I got the message." Growling as I leaned against a tree, I asked, "So now what?" I can't stay here and pretend anymore Jasper." He shrugged and said, "That's up to you Bella. But let me ask you something. When everyone was here to go against Aro, did you feel the urge to follow anyone? To leave, even if it meant Nessie's death?"

His question bothered me in two ways. One, I felt guilty because I had. The second was my lack of response at Jasper referring to my daughter as Nessie. When Jake had called her that when he revealed the imprint, I'd nearly killed him. But lately, I could barely raise an eyebrow where she was concerned.

I sighed and said, "Yeah, the night before the battle. After I met with Jenks, I went to the cottage to put the passports and cash into a bag. Alistair came in and taunted me in a way that irritated, yet…" "Yet?" Glad that I no longer blushed, I snapped, "Turned me on alright! I wanted him and I wanted to leave with him. I had been turned per the Volturi's order, so I didn't have to stay. I never wanted to marry Edward and I never expected to get pregnant. To be honest, I kept my pregnancy only because I thought Edward would have wanted a child of his own."

"And after he said he didn't?" "I would have agreed to ending it, but when he tried to force me and took over everything after, I just dug my heels in and refused. Jasper, the only thing I wanted was to be turned."

Jasper looked confused and asked, "So why did you marry Edward?" Growling again, I said, "I agreed to it because it was the only way I could get Edward to turn me. Actually, it was the only way I could get him to let anyone in the family to turn me. He was so adamant about me staying human, even after the Volturi found out about me."

Jasper growled and said, "So he made you compromise on something you never wanted in order to get what he wanted? Bastard. He didn't even turn you in the end." I turned towards him sharply and asked, "What?!" Sighing, Jasper said, "Edward didn't bite you after Nessie was born. He just injected you with syringes full of his venom."

Looking down at my hands, I ripped off my wedding rings, seeing them as dead weights in a marriage full of lies. Turning to Jasper, I said, "Come with me to the cottage. I need your help with a few things." He nodded and we ran back to Forks. I texted Sam and Jake, asking them to run around the cottage to keep Alice and Edward in the dark.

As we walked into the cottage, I dropped my rings on the table and walked back to my room. Spying the jewelry box, I took out the garnet necklace from Aro and the few pieces from my human days, putting them into a travel case as I dumped the rest back into the box and left it open on the bed. Next, I grabbed a large duffel and stuffed the jewelry, all my jeans, t-shirts and Converse I had inside. Reaching into the safe, I grabbed all the cash inside and shoved it in as well. As I walked back into the living room, Jasper, who had apparently packed what little he still had, asked, "Where are you going?" "Volterra first. Let Aro know that anything the Cullens do from this point on has nothing to do with either of us.:

At his confused look, I said, "Well, with the bags and what I heard you say to Peter and Charlotte when they left, I figured you were done with this coven a long time ago. That and I noticed that you've been wearing the Whitlock crest more often than the Cullen one. It's time to get the hell out of here." Jasper chuckled and said, "Yeah, let's just say that what they've done to you isn't the only thing that pushed me out. I sent Peter and Charlotte the important shit months ago. You switching diets too?" Shrugging, I said, "We'll see once we get out of their range." "What happens after Volterra?"

Sighing, I said, "I'll start looking for Alistair."


	4. Chapter 2

**AN: Once again, I bring you The Jewelry Box. Now I hope I haven't been confusing anyone so far. Believe me, the truth will come out soon. So just sit back and enjoy**

 **Song list: My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark- Fall Out Boy**

 **Heist- Lindsey Stirling**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Bella POV**

 _Jasper and I left that day, never to return. Jake had been shocked at the fact that I'd leave Nessie like that, but when he realized the imprint wasn't exactly solid on his end, he stepped away too. He merely told me to stay in touch and let him and Sam know if we changed diets. When I asked why, he and Sam both said that they'd work on a treaty with myself, Jasper and other human drinkers as long as any hunting was kept out of Forks and Port Angeles. Neither would say why they were making the treaty. Jake, promising to keep Charlie safe, helped us to get to the airport to keep the Cullens blind for as long as possible. Jenks was contacted on the plane and assured us that our marriages would be annulled before we reached Italy. He also assured us that he would halt his supply of documents to the Cullen coven until otherwise told._

 _Upon reaching Italy, Jasper and I hunted humans for the first time. The change was definitely different, but we both felt satisfied after. Jasper was even having an easier time with his gift after his first human. His temper was a little short after, making me think that Carlisle had lied to him about something in regards to the animal diet. We kept with the human diet, purchasing a few pairs of contacts to help us blend in._

 _Now, all we had to do was meet with the Volturi and get off their shit list._

 ***Six weeks later: Volturi Throne Room***

Jasper and I walked in, led by Jane and Alec. Jane was already pissed off since I used my shield to deflect her from using her gift on Jasper.

 _She's lucky, considering my shield was the only thing keeping Jasper from turning that pain shit back on her_

As we came to a stop in the middle of the throne room, I saw that their feeding time had just ended, the leftover blood being mopped away. It smelled good but luckily, Jasper and I had just fed and didn't flinch at the smell.

Aro saw us first and said, "Ah, Isabella and Major Whitlock, what a lovely surprise. What brings you to us?" Taking the garnet necklace he had given me out of my pocket, I said, "Hopefully, a peaceful conversation with those that we consider friends and that will end well for all parties." Aro looked shocked at the sight of the necklace, like he was surprised to see it again. Caius sneered and asked, "Why should we speak to the coven that insulted us?"

Showing all three the Whitlock crests we now wore, I said, "We are no longer with that coven Caius. Not that I ever was to begin with." Marcus asked, "So Carlisle never presented you with a crest?" Rolling my eyes, I said, "Of course not. Yet the child I bore now carries one." Marcus nodded and then asked, "Do you wish to know your lines Isabella?" Nodding, I said, "Just tell me if I should have even bothered to come here the last time."

Marcus actually stood, walking towards me as he said, "You were never tied to the Mind Reader. The lines were false with the entire coven, barring the Major and the large one." I tried not to show any shock at what he told me, but it still hurt. Jasper asked, "Why did it cause her so much pain when we left her?"

Marcus sighed as he said, "I have seen it only a few times in my years as a vampire. Few of us use it in that way. Most use Compulsion as a hunting tool. The ones that have used it as Edward Cullen has rarely live long once we discover their crime." Caius said, "Compulsion is a tool used by the weak. I'm not surprised that Cullen used it, considering his diet." I asked, "Okay, what exactly is Compulsion?"

Aro rolled his eyes as he said, "Forgive us Isabella, I always seem to forget how much your education has been neglected thanks to Carlisle's desire to be 'human'. Compulsion is a tactic all vampires are able to use in order to lure their pray. A scent trick that makes humans do anything the vampire wants. We outlawed its use to make human pets centuries ago."

Jasper asked, "So in Edward's case, he could use the Compulsion to make Bella stop arguing with him or even to get her to agree to marry him?" Marcus nodded before he asked, "Isabella, was there any time that you couldn't bear to be near the Mind Reader?" It didn't take me long to say, "While I was pregnant. He kept at me to end it, staring me down and begging all the time. I never backed down, not like I would before the wedding. He kept trying, even after I work from the change. Like he was trying to see if something worked. Lately though, he's been spending more time with Alice, Renesmee and Rosalie."

Jasper said, "Maybe with your gift fully in the works, he couldn't manipulate you anymore, but he didn't want to give you up. So he kept trying and I can't really believe I'm saying this, but maybe the others helped. Not Emmett, I don't think he'd ever do that to you, but I can't say the same for the rest of the coven." Caius said, "I've had my suspicions about the Mind Reader for some time. Carlisle turned him too young and while he was deathly ill. For a medical man, Carlisle seems to have forgotten how illness can affect the change." Something about that made me ask, "Can gifts be passed down? Hereditary and all?"

Aro said, "It has been seen with sires and their progeny, though most progeny get lesser versions of the gift. Marcus himself has several and they all have versions of his ability to see lines and loyalties. As for hybrids like your child, we're still trying to figure certain things out. Why do you ask?" "Since the confrontation, I've noticed that Nessie's gift has differed. Or maybe I just didn't notice at first. But her gift is almost like a combination of Alice and Edward's gifts. I wasn't sure that was even possible." Marcus asked, "How so?" Pacing a bit, I said, "Carlisle wanted to see the extent of her gift, so I asked her to show him the earliest memory she had. Carlisle said that she showed him the memory of seeing me for the first time. That was not what she showed me when I saw her for the first time."

Aro asked, "Could he have been lying?" Shrugging, I said, "Possibly. It wouldn't be the first-time Carlisle had done something because Edward told him to or because he decided not to take charge. To be honest, this whole mess with the Cullens started because Alice supposedly 'saw' me as a vampire." "So?" Rolling my eyes, I said, "Alice told me that she only sees DECIDED futures. So how could she have a vision of me as a vampire before I ever even met the Cullens?" Aro shook his head and said, "That's not possible. I saw her vision myself."

Shaking my head, I said, "You saw that vision because Alice decided to show you that I would be turned. Yet I wasn't. Not until I'd been worn down into a marriage I never wanted and died giving birth to a child I never thought possible and frankly never wanted. Add to that the fact that Edward never actually bit me. He just injected me with his venom in order to try and keep his pet."

All three kings looked shocked at my revelation. Marcus was silent for a few moments before he said, "You becoming a vampire and harnessing your shield broke the Mind Reader's hold on you. The only ties remaining are those to the Major, his coven, the large Cullen, your father, the Shifters and most important of all, your Mate." Jasper said, "Bella, you know, Alice never said what kind of vampire you'd be. She just said you'd become like us." I was processing this possibility when Caius asked, "What does your father know?"

Sighing, I said, "He knows enough but will keep his mouth shut. Apparently, the town of Forks attracts the supernatural." Marcus actually chuckled as he said, "Indeed. As far as your father goes, he is safe. We can't punish him or force him to change just because he happens to live in the safest town for our kind. We will trust that he will keep the secret." Jasper asked, "What about the Cullen coven?"

Aro said, "Based on what you've told us, coupled with other offenses, the Cullen coven must be dealt with once and for all." I asked, "What other offenses?" Caius rolled his eyes as he said, "Let's start with the fact that Carlisle Cullen had been practicing medicine without any type of legal degree or license. We keep an eye on things like that when it involves one of our kind mingling with humans so much. Hospitals are beginning to talk. Then there's the ridiculous amount of money the coven spends."

Jasper scoffed as he said, "No kidding. None of them try to blend in besides Emmett. I hated the way they live." I nodded as well, saying, "That's what made me notice all of you. The cars, the clothes. You guys looked like models. You stood out, especially Emmett. His size indicated a large appetite, but he never ate." Jasper nodded again as he said, "I told Carlisle that the high school rouse wouldn't work forever. As for Carlisle and his lack of paperwork, that can be dealt with. Jenks is already halting any work for them and it seems his work is slipping."

Marcus turned to me, staring as Aro said, "The two of you are safe from any retaliation we levy against the Cullen coven. Is there anything else you require?" I returned Marcus' stare as I asked, "You mentioned that I was still tied to my real Mate. Who is he?"

Marcus reached for my hand, and Aro's, as he said, "You have met him Isabella. The Mind Reader's Compulsion would have blocked the Bond, at least partly. Your Mate would have felt the Bond if he had been near you enough and your shield was down or being used."

Aro began to chuckle as I began to think. All the males I'd been near during my first few months as a vampire were Mated. All except…

Aro asked, "Who do you wish to find Isabella?"

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, I said, "My Mate, the nomad known as Alistair."


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's another chapter of The Jewelry Box. Now that some secrets are revealed, what will happen to our two favorites?**

 **What else could have been hidden from them?**

 **Stay tuned to find out…**

 **Song list: Jesus for the Jugular- The Veils**

 **Fix- Chris Lane**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Bella POV**

All three of the kings nodded and Aro said, "Demetri will help you, at least to locate the nomad. The rest will be up to you Isabella." At my nod, he summoned Demetri. While we waited, Aro said, "You will reside here until tomorrow as I'm sure today's revelations have made you weary. Demetri will escort you to your chambers."

I wasn't exactly tired, but I wasn't going to object with Aro being in such a good mood and generous. Demetri soon appeared, also in a good mood. Before we left, Marcus grabbed him, as did Aro. He looked shocked at something, but merely nodded and then motioned for Jasper and me to follow. As we left, Jasper and I tossed his old crest and the necklace from Carlisle to Caius and I said, "Let them know." He actually smirked as he nodded and pocketed the items.

As Demetri led us down a hall, he asked, "You don't mind sharing for the night?" Something in his tone made me think he knew something I didn't, but I pushed the feeling to the side as Jasper said, "It's not like we sleep Demetri, so no we don't mind." Demetri merely nodded and led us further down the hall.

 **Marcus POV**

 **As I watched Demetri escort Isabella and the Major out of the throne room, Caius asked, "Why didn't you tell her?" Sighing, I said, "She's been through so much and had her fate dictated by a false Bond. I wanted to let this one develop on its own. Besides, can you imagine what a Bond will be like between them? It will definitely be interesting to see."**

 **I turned to Aro and said, "Call our lawyer. Make sure that Mr. Jenks is making sure that the Major and Isabella are disentangled from the Cullen coven in every way." Aro nodded in agreement and went to make the call.**

 **Bella POV**

Demetri led us into a room, styled like much of the Volturi was: gaudy. As we walked in, Demetri said, "We'll leave early. Luckily it hasn't been too long since I saw Alistair. See you tomorrow." He left, locking the door behind him.

Jasper dropped our bags by the bed and said, "Well, that was informative." Snorting, I said, "No kidding. But they were hiding something. Aro doesn't chuckle like that for no reason." Jasper laughed and said, "You've never seen him during the festival. Dude gets high as a fuckin' kite for a whole week." I laughed and said, "That would be something to see." Jasper nodded as he sat on the bed. He asked, "How do you feel Bella?"

Sighing, I sat next to him as I said, "I feel…stupid. I always felt like something wasn't right with Edward. I just never expected this. I also feel relieved because for now, it's over. I'm not really his Mate. Now I just have to worry about getting Alistair to accept the fact that he has a Mate and that I actually want him and not Edward." Jasper said, "I'll help ya Bella, I promise. We just have to find him first." Nodding, I grabbed his hand and squeezed.

A surge of electricity flooded my entire body, setting my senses on fire

I turned to Jasper and asked, "What the hell was that?" He actually looked away, scratched the back of his head and said, "That would be the Mating Bond making itself know darlin'." Shaking my head and trying to pull away, I said, "No…no you're Mated to Alice. You're upset with her right now, but you're still together."

Jasper pulled me close, holding me to him as he said, "Calm down Isabella." I instantly relaxed, which was really odd. Once I'd stopped struggling against him, Jasper said, "First of all, I've NEVER been Mated to Alice. All we were to each other were companions, if that even. So if she told you that we were, she lied to you, which wouldn't surprise me at this point. She needed me to get to the Cullens and I needed her, at the time, to help me get back to normal. My time with Maria had consumed me and I needed something to get me out of my head. I guess we were both under their spell because I never intended to stay so long."

Taking a deep breath as I processed what he was telling me, I inhaled Jasper's scent. Honeysuckle, pine and leather consumed my senses. He felt…like home. I slowly looked up at him and said, "Maybe you stayed to find me." Jasper chuckled as he said, "Hope so because the only reason I'd stick with that diet would be to find my Mate." I laughed, relishing the electric charge between us.

 _Never felt anything like this with Edward_

Jasper nuzzled my neck as he said, "Tell me you need to wait Isabella and I'll wait." Bringing his head up to look into his eyes, I asked, "Do you really want to wait? After everything we've just been through, do you want to wait one more second to claim your Mate?" A low, deep growl erupted from Jasper as he seized my mouth with his and used his speed to pin me against the wall.

I gasped into his mouth, latching my fingers in his hair as he wrapped my legs around his waist. I moaned as he ran his hands up the sides of my arms and roughly peeled my jacket from me and threw it to one side of the room. I managed to kick my shoes off and started to peel Jasper's shirt off. He jerked away slightly, chuckling as he whispered, "That spot's a little ticklish darlin'." Peeling the shirt off, I nipped at his neck and said, "Sorry."

Jasper pushed me against the wall a little harder, pinned my hands above my head and said, "Don't apologize for anything sugar. Just know that I give back what I get." With that, he ripped my shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere. Dropping my legs to the floor, he knelt in front of me with his hands on the button of my jeans. Jasper looked up, his eyes an eerie shade of onyx with a shade of red still within them, and said, "Last chance to wait Isabella."

Keeping my eyes on him, I said, "Make me yours Jasper."

Jasper growled and my jeans were in shreds. He ran his hands up and down my legs, his tongue making a light trail from my navel to the top of my underwear. My head hit the wall as his nose skimmed the fabric and I said, "Don't tease Jasper, it's been too long as it is." I felt Jasper growl against my skin, nipping here and there as he asked, "How long Isabella? How long did that fool of a boy keep you aching?"

Biting my lip, I said, "Too damn long. Please Jasper."

Jasper growled again, swiftly claiming my mouth with his as he moved us to the bed. The remainder of the clothes were shreds as he put me down. His eyes were an even deeper black as he spread my legs and gave a slow lick to my aching center. As I arched up, Jasper's hand moved to my hips, holding me down as he continued his slow, yet pleasurable torture.

His other hand caressed the inside of my thigh and I could feel the bed moving as his hips moved in the same tempo as his tongue. Soon, his tongue was moving even faster and I quickly fell over the edge. Even I could hear my own growl as I climaxed.

As I tried to clear my vision, Jasper slowly crawled up my body, leaving a trail of kisses, licks and nips along the way. When he finally came within eyesight, he gently kissed me as my legs slowly wrapped around him, pulling him closer. He nuzzled my neck, a low purr coming from his chest as he asked, "Feel better sugar?"

I actually giggled as I swiftly flipped us and straddled him. Feeling his arousal against my ass, I wiggled against him as I said, "Definitely. But now I want to try something, if you'll let me." Leaning up, Jasper gently bumped my nose with his as he said, "Try anything you want darlin', I won't be stoppin' you." I bit my lip as I slowly slid down his body, licking and nipping as I went.

Jasper was definitely larger than Edward, thicker with a slight curve. I couldn't wait to feel him inside me.

 **Jasper POV**

 **I couldn't believe that I'd finally found my Mate. Well, one of the anyway. All it took was leaving Alice and going back to my natural diet**

 _ **Makes sense considering animal blood dulls our instincts so damn much. Carlisle is an idiot for thinking that it doesn't**_

 __ **Now I watched as Bella studied me, almost as if she was trying to decide what to do next. She was still feeling a little…fuzzy from her orgasm, but now I was feeling her lust go to new heights as well as determination and curiosity.**

 _ **What was going through her head?**_

 **I didn't have to wait long to find out**

 **Bella slowly slid down the bed, took my arousal into her tiny hand and then slowly slid her mouth over me. A low growl erupted as I watched her bob up and down, taking a little more of me each time she went down. It didn't take long before she had my entire length in her mouth. She hummed around me, making me arch as I tried to hold off my climax. I didn't want to cum so soon.**

 _ **Plus, the Major was enjoying this way too much**_

 __ **That other part of me, the Major of God of War depending on who you were talking to, was itching to get out of the cage I'd put him in since I'd joined the Cullens. Since my diet change, I could feel him more and was considering letting him out. He wanted to claim Bella, but I was still concerned that he'd hurt her no matter the Bond between us.**

 _ **I'd never hurt her boy. Stop fighting me so damn much. It's time we became one again.**_

 **He was right. Taking a deep breath, I destroyed the mental cage I'd put him in and fully merged with the Major**

 _ ***Major POV***_

 _ **It felt good to be free**_

 __ _ **I swiftly grabbed my Mate's hair, slowly helping her go fast as she sucked and licked at my cock. I was so close, yet I knew that I didn't want to finish in her mouth.**_

 **At least not at first**

 __ _ **Pulling her away, I asked, "Do you really accept me as your Mate little one?" I felt her arousal spike as my grip tightened and she said, "I want every part of you. I want Major Jasper Whitlock in every way."**_

 __ _ **Closing my eyes, I said, "Then the Major you will have."**_

 ***Jasper POV***

 **I felt his presence recede just as Bella straddled me and asked, "Do you want me Jasper?" Gently easing her onto my cock, I said, "Forever Isabella." Slowly thrusting into her, I began to make love to my beautiful Mate.**

 **The position we were in was awkward for Bella at first, but it didn't take us long to fond the most pleasurable rhythm. At one point, Bella leaned back, which let me hit a new angle that had her begging me to go harder. Sitting up, I grabbed her hips and started thrusting harder and faster.**

 **We were both so close, the Bond between us crackling as we neared our climax. I moved her hair to the side and started nipping at where I wanted to mark her. She angled her neck better and said, "Do it Jasper. Mark me." Reaching down to rub her clit, I said, "As long as you mark me too darlin'."**

 **Just as I felt her tighten around me, I but into the spot between her shoulder and neck, flooding her with my venom and marking her as my Mate. She climaxed, hard, and bit me in the same spot which triggered my own climax as she claimed me.**

 **Collapsing against the pillows, with Bella still on top of me, I held her close as we tried to catch our breath. I lightly traced my fingers over her mark, feeling the Bond flare each time I did so. Once we had calmed down, she asked, "As amazing as that was Jasper, why do I feel…?"**

" **Incomplete?"**

*Bella POV*

At my nod, Jasper said, "It's because we need to bring Alistair into our Bond. Triads are rare, so when two have Bonded without the third, it can feel a little off balance." Nodding, I asked, "So we need to find him quickly. Do you think he feels it? Do you think he knows that we're free and coming for him?"

Jasper nodded and said, "Now that we've Bonded and are free from whatever the Cullens were doing, he should. Doesn't mean he'll believe it, but at least he'll know that he isn't alone."

Looking down at me, he asked, "I know I asked this earlier, but how long did Edward not…touch you?" I sighed, sat up against the pillows and said, "We barely touched after I changed. He was just so into taking care of Nessie and being around her that I seemed to fall to the wayside. I'd say the last time was about a year after Nessie was born." Jasper growled and said, "I can't believe he'd treat you like that, Compulsion or not."

Snorting, I said, "Edward Cullen wanted a human pet. Once I stopped being human, I was no longer appealing to him. Frankly, I'm surprised he even touched me after I woke up from the change. Good riddance to him and the rest of the Cullens. The only one I care about is Emmett. He shouldn't have to pay for the rest of the coven being assholes." Jasper frowned a bit and then asked, "What about Rose? I thought you two were close after she helped you with Nessie." Sighing I said, "Yeah, Rose was my friend while I was pregnant. She made sure that the baby was safe. But I noticed that once Nessie was born, I became persona-non-gratis to her. Nessie was her only concern and I just the vessel that survived giving birth. Didn't you notice, especially with how she was with Emmett after?"

Jasper nodded and said, "I noticed that he spent more time with his video games than with her. What could he have possibly done to make her treat him like that?" Turning to him, I said, "No offense Jasper, but I don't think they're really Mates. In the time that I was with them, I saw it right off. She never really treated him like she should. I think my pregnancy brought it out more. It reminded her of Emmett's one failure in her eyes. The reason why she's been spending all of her time with Nessie and Edward." Jasper's eyes went wide and he said, "She always wanted kids. Emmett would never be able to give them to her." Shaking his head in disgust, he said, "Well, the truth will come out about that whole coven. Emmett should make it out okay Bella."

Nodding, I started running my fingers through his hair again, trying to dissipate my own disgust at what we'd figured out about Rosalie. For some odd reason, his hair felt greasy. Lifting my hand, I noticed some kind of goo in my hand. Where my hands had been, his hair was darker. I asked, "Jasper, what the hell did you do to your hair?" He started to chuckle, falling back against the pillows as he said, "Sorry Bella, it's hair dye." "Why in the hell are you using hair dye?"

Still laughing, he stood and carried me to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, he turned back to me and said, "Another reason it took so long to get my Cullen crest was because they had to fit me into the family. Since it was 'known' that Esme and Emmett didn't have any family, Carlisle had to really figure out how to fit me into the family. Especially since Alice wouldn't even consider pretending to be siblings. So, after a few failed attempts, Carlisle got the right product mixture and I became Rosalie's 'twin'." He then got into the shower and I watched as the honey blonde I was so familiar with, washed away revealing a dark brown that helped ease the paleness of his immortal skin.

Once the water ran clear, Jasper opened the shower door and held out his hand to me. I quickly joined him under the spray, my hair and body quickly becoming 'warm' due to the temperature of the water. As Jasper stared, I ran my fingers through his darker locks. I think he accidently projected his nervousness because I could feel the worry coming from him at the revelation of his true looks.

Kissing his chest, I said, "It doesn't matter what you look like Jasper. I love you for you. But I will admit, I like your natural color better." Jasper smiled and softly kissed me. We slowly washed each other before making love again and getting dressed.

Getting back into bed, I asked, "Remember when you told me all about vampire hierarchy and how covens are lead?" At his nod, I asked, "So how will things work for the three of us?" Jasper pulled against him and said, "Not sure darlin'. Technically, Alistair would be leader due to his age. Other than that, I don't know."

"What about your friends? Are they going to join us?" He nodded and said, "Peter called and said to let them know when we were done over here. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew about all of this."

Kissing my head, Jasper said, "Enough what ifs tonight. Let's just relax because tomorrow, we start searching for the one vampire that doesn't want to be found."

Giving him a soft kiss, I snuggled closer and spent the rest of the night in my Mate's arms.

 _Alistair, we will find you…_


	6. Chapter 4

**AN: So another chapter done and the story gets even stranger. Just what is going on with the Cullen coven?**

 **There's a reason Rosalie is not on the good side of thing and why Emmett will be by himself for the time being. Trust me…**

 **Quick shout out to drotuno for how Bella will use her shield in this chapter**

 **Also, whoever catches the line from a Disney movie will get a shout out in a future update**

 **Let the journey continue**

 **Song list: Chevaliers de Sangreal- Hans Zimmer**

 **Castle (Winter's War)- Halsey**

 **Chapter 4**

 ***Bella POV***

While Jasper and I didn't fall asleep, our peaceful little bubble was rudely burst by a knock at the door just after dawn. Easing myself out of Jasper's arms, I opened the door to find Demetri standing there, a smug smirk on his face. He said, "Good morning Miss Whitlock, sleep well?"

Jasper's low growl erased the smirk just as I asked, "What do you want Demetri?" He stood straighter and said, "Two things. The kings would like to meet with you both again before we depart. Also, they'd like to know if you'll be feeding before we depart." I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me as he said, "We should, but no innocents Demetri." Demetri nodded and said, "I know how you feed Major. Something will be waiting for you after your meeting with the kings." He bowed slightly and left.

Closing the door, Jasper said, "Guess we better get dressed darlin'. Don't want to keep our hosts waiting." Shaking my head in amusement, I went to my bag to get dressed. Picking out my favorite worn out dark blue jeans, I grabbed a dark green tank top, the matching Converse, my Whitlock cuff and the mood ring I'd gotten from Charlie as a kid.

Quickly dressing, I slipped my hair into a messy knot while watching Jasper dress. He slipped on some dark jeans, a dark red thermal and his worn out black boots. Grabbing our bags, we left the room and went back to the throne room.

As we entered, Aro said, "Hello again Major Whitlock and his lovely Mate, Isabella." Seeing the slight smirk on his face, I asked, "You knew, didn't you?" Marcus stood and said, "I saw the Mating lines, yes. I believed that your Bond with Major Whitlock should form on its own, not because you were told it existed."

Not wanting to argue against his logic, I asked, "How will Alistair affect the Bond?" Marcus said, "As the eldest of you three, he will be the Alpha male of the triad." Caius jumped in, saying, "But, since we don't know much about the nomad, there's not much else we can tell you." Jasper asked, "What do you mean? I thought you knew every vampire out there." Aro shook his head and said, "Actually, we don't know anything about Alistair. The only thing we do know is that he tends to stick around England and likes pubs. No one knows how old he is or who turned him. For all we know, he could be older than us." A memory hit me and I asked, "Could his age explain why he has actual fangs?"

All three kings burst with laughter, still chuckling as Aro said, "Oh Isabella, the world will be much more interesting with you as an immortal." Caius said, "As far as Alistair's fangs go, it is because, like me, he was attacked by a Child of the Moon." Jasper asked, "Shouldn't he be dead then?" Caius shook his head as he said, "Being bitten would have ended him Major, but somehow, he was grazed by the creature's teeth. It merely made him into something…more deadly."

"Hence why he probably didn't want to participate in the confrontation with you. I'd never want to give those I don't trust a hint of my abilities." Caius nodded and Jasper asked, "So, any idea on how to find Alistair?" Demetri stepped forward and said, "Last time I saw him, he was skulking around Whitechapel. We could stop there."

Jasper nodded, pulling me to him and I could almost feel the determination coming from him at finding the last piece of our puzzle. Caius said, "Major, I have a quick question." At Jasper's nod, he asked, "Have you ever used your gift to torture someone?" Jasper tensed as he said, "My maker required it of me. A way to punish disobedient newborns and seasoned soldiers that failed her. It's one of the many reasons I ended her."

Caius asked, "Would your gift rival Jane's?" Jasper nodded and said, "My gift would use the pain she causes and make it ten times worse. However, Jane's gift manipulates the mind into thinking there is pain, it doesn't actually cause it so really it doesn't achieve anything except a headache. The target could just shut their mind away from her gift and ignore it to be honest." I felt Jane's fury at his causal dismissal of her gift and as I looked at her, I swear I could see it come out of her. When Jasper tensed and I felt his pain, my vision went red.

My shield shot out, wrapping around Jane and lifting her in the air while ending her attempted attack on Jasper. All three kings stood in slight shock as I said, "I gave you a reprieve when we arrived and you tried using your power on Jasper. Now, again without permission or right, you do it again. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Jane smirked and said, "The Masters need me. They won't let you destroy me."

Caius, who was smirking, said, "You overestimate your use Jane. Alec's gift is far more useful, wouldn't you agree Aro?" Aro was not pleased and his anger was not towards me. He stalked forward and said, "You attempted to use your gift on those that came here in good faith and then you do so again without our order. What gives you the right to act on your own Jane?" She growled, "He insulted me!" Aro held up his hand as Marcus said, "No, he merely stated facts. Aro, allow the Major's Mate to end the brat. Most of our horrible reputation is due to her tantrums."

Something Edward ha said after the battle with Victoria hit me and I asked, "You let the newborn army grow in Seattle, didn't you? You could have ended her right there. Why didn't you?" Jasper said, "To give Aro a reason to end Carlisle." As my shield tightened, Jane growled, "Yes! I wanted that pathetic coven destroyed!" I asked, "Why?" She refused to answer, even as I started to pull her apart.

Aro moved to stand right in front of her and said, "Because my affection for Carlisle is greater than any I'd have for her. Isn't that right Jane?" I think everyone's jaw dropped at Aro's revelation. Even Jane's. She asked, "You knew?" Aro scoffed as he said, "Of course I knew you stupid girl. You're not that good at hiding your feelings. But it seems you have forgotten a few things in your time here. One, the fact that I am a Mated vampire and would never betray my Mate for anyone, least of all you. Two, while my affection for Carlisle has changed since the issue with the newborn army, when I give you orders or missions, you complete them regardless of what feelings or jealousy you are feeling. The newborn army brought too much attention to our kind and could have exposed us entirely. How dare you disobey me in an attempt to remove a non-existent rival?!"

Jasper said, "No offense Aro, but she probably counted on her gift sparing her. Considering how you let Edward slide on quite a few things in front of the guard probably gave her the idea." Aro actually nodded and said, "Jane has committed treason. Her life is forfeit." He turned to me and said, "End her." I nodded, my vision still red at her attack. Yet a memory cleared some away.

I asked, "Will her death affect Alec in anyway?" Alec stepped forward and said, "No, that Bond was severed years ago. Aro was concerned about the same thing should one of us be destroyed." Nodding, I looked at Jane. Despite what she had done and the fact that she had threatened my Mate, I couldn't end her. I wasn't capable of taking a life.

Dropping her hard on the marble floor, I turned to Aro and said, "Her life is yours. Her treason was against your orders before she attacked me." Turning away, heading to Jasper, I heard Jane gasp before she sneered,

"You're so weak! No wonder Cullen kept you as his pet!"

 _Well, there went her last chance_

Just as Jasper growled, his anger more than evident, my shield shot out again. Before Jane could begin to scream, I had her lifted high, ripped her to shreds and sent all but her head into the flaming bowls that surrounded the edge of the throne room.

Jasper moved behind me as I grabbed her head, dropping it at Aro's feet as I said, "Make an example. Show them why it's not wise to fuck with the Major or his Mate." Aro slowly nodded as Caius said, "Oh, we will." Feeling drained, having never used my shield in such a way before, I turned to Jasper and said, "I'm hungry."

He chuckled, kissing me deeply before he said, "Let's get you fed darlin'. Demetri, we'll meet you in the garage." As Demetri walked out, Jasper held me close to him as he said, "You baited her by asking me about my gift. Why?"

Aro fidgeted a bit before he said, "Felix revealed to us her behavior during the Seattle incident, as did Demetri. Unfortunately, when her gift was used, it affected the memories of not only her victim but also Jane herself. We technically had no proof." Jasper nodded and we walked towards the feeding room. Holding me steady when I stumbled a bit, he turned back and said, "Contact us when you've summoned the Cullen coven. I want to see the look on their faces when they face their crimes."


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: So here's another piece of the puzzle that I call The Jewelry Box. I do hope that you enjoy it and that it keeps you coming back for more**

 **Any questions or theories about anything…don't hesitate to PM**

 **Let the story commence…**

 **Song list: Diamond Eyes- Shinedown**

 **Diary of Jane- Breaking Benjamin**

 **Don't Let Me Down- The Chainsmokers**

 **Elements (Orchestral Version)- Lindsey Stirling**

 **Chapter 5**

 ***Bella POV***

After feeding, which took some time since I felt so drained, Jasper and I met Demetri in the garage and headed to the airport. Aro had offered us the Volturi jet, but Jasper said he had our flight taken care of. That, and he mentioned that he didn't want to spook Alistair by smelling like the Volturi.

 _He had a point…must be the clothes or how they are turned_

Still, we traveled on a private plane. Since it would take some time to take off, the three of us discussed how to find Alistair. Demetri was curious why we were allowing him to come along and Jasper said, "Your presence won't be odd if he scents you because you patrol all the time. Plus, we may need your help to convince him that we aren't tricking him or trying to drag him back into a confrontation. Well, at least not one with the Volturi."

I said, "Aro mentioned that Alistair liked pubs. Any idea why?" Demetri shrugged, but Jasper said, "Easiest way to hunt. He probably doesn't take much, due to his age, so if he wanted to he could easily feed and no one would know due to the human being drunk." Demetri nodded and said, "That makes the most sense, especially since England has a large population. Do you think he'll fight against your Mating Bond?"

Jasper leaned back, pulling me into his lap as he said, "Considering his possible age, I don't think so. Edward's use of Compulsion on Bella and whatever Alice did to me, blocked the Bond when we first met him. With that gone and the Bond partially formed between myself and Bella, he should feel it even more now." "So where should we start Major?"

"You mentioned Whitechapel. Gruesome, but let's start there."

 ***3 hours later***

Landing at Heathrow, we got through Customs and immediately drove to Whitechapel. The small subarea of London had its own rich, bloody history and it made me ask, "Could Jack the Ripper have been a vampire?"

Jasper and Demetri both chuckled and Demetri said, "I've wondered that as well. The brutality of the murders was just too…gruesome to be human. Aro sent me to try and find him, but I never could catch his mind. He would have been interesting to study."

Pulling into a hotel, we checked in, Demetri grabbing a room a few floors above. Unpacking, Jasper and I made love before meeting Demetri in the lobby. He said, "We have a few hours before dark, so how do you want to do this?" Jasper asked, "You get anything off him yet?" Demetri shook his head and said, "Not yet. I did forget to tell you that using my gift may be difficult. Alistair has no scent and he tends to keep his mind blank so I can't catch it."

I asked, "What do you mean he has no scent? Smelled good to me the last time I saw him."

Demetri asked, "What are you talking about Miss Whitlock? Alistair has never had a scent." Rolling my eyes, I said, "First of all, it's Bella. Miss Whitlock makes me feel old. Second, the last time I spoke to him, he definitely smelled." Jasper knelt beside me and asked, "What did he smell like sugar?" Biting my lip, I said, "Pine, leather and…some kind of tobacco."

Jasper chuckled and said, "He has no scent to you Demetri, because you aren't his Mate." Turning back to me, he said, "The Bond was evidently pushing out to you then Bella. Let me guess, Edward tried something after Alistair left?" Snorting, I said, "A pathetic attempt at seduction. A spectacular failure if you must know." Standing, Jasper led us outside and said, "Let's wander until night. Then darlin', let's see if that scent comes back."

Nodding, the three of us explored for the next few hours

Jasper, as I walked beside him, seemed to be meditating as we toured. Another thing, he didn't seem so pale anymore. Neither did he sparkle. He had almost a light tan to his skin that was helped by the darkness of his true hair color. Not to mention, so did I. As if he were reading my mind, Demetri said, "Perk of being Mated. You'll look less undead and be able to be out in the sun without looking like a damn disco ball."

 _That'll be nice_

We toured most of London before heading back towards Whitechapel. Just as we got back into our room, I smelled him. It was faint, but it was Alistair. Again, just like when Jane used her gift on Jasper, I could almost see it trailing past the hotel and ending in The Ten Bells. Once a small pub that catered to London's 'unfortunates', it was now a bustling night club and bar.

I said, "Our Mate is a bit morbid or something Jasper." Coming up behind me, he asked, "Why do you say that sugar?" Pointing at the pub, I said, "Would you go into a pub that was a central point for a series of bloody murders?" He chuckled, nipping at my throat as he said, "Maybe not, but it could make things a little interesting." Smacking his arm, I said, "Let's change and go."

Taking a quick shower, I slipped on some tight black jeans, a dark red off the shoulder top and my black boots. As I pulled my hair up, Jasper asked, "Bella, are you okay with all of this?" I smiled and said, "Yes Jasper, I'm fine. I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't feel weird having two Mates, but I feel pretty damn good with it.

He nodded and then asked, "How did you know that Jane was using her gift on me? Or how you knew that Alistair had been in The Ten Bells?" Leaning against the dresser, I said, "Jane was odd. After you 'insulted' her, I could practically see her gift coming out of her. Like a weak, gray vapor. That, and I felt your pain. Alistair, I saw. He leaves a dark green vapor where he goes."

Jasper froze, his shirt hanging in his hand. He slowly turned to me and said, "Darlin', I wasn't projecting when she hit me. It barely tickled to be honest." Then he smirked and said, "I think you're an Empath like me sugar." "I thought I was a Shield?" Nodding as he pulled his shirt on, Jasper said, "You are, but I think that since we are Mates, you've become an Empath too. I've read about it happening with true Mates." "What about seeing different color vapors for gifts and scents?"

Pulling on his boots, Jasper said, "That might be something you got from James' venom. I've never seen what happens when residual venom remains in the body of a human who doesn't turn." Confused, I asked, "Residual venom? I thought Edward sucked it all out." He shook his head and said, "No, I could still smell it after Carlisle pulled Edward away. You were losing too much blood, so Carlisle probably didn't sense that it had already seeped into your tissues." "Or he thought he could run some experiments later like I was a lab rat."

Jasper nodded, grabbed his jacket and we headed to The Ten Bells. Demetri texted, saying that he would be at the coffee shop nearby incase this blew up or he was needed. As we walked in, Jasper asked, "Is he here?" I nodded, faintly able to pick up Alistair's scent amongst the humans that were there. He and I took a table that gave us a good view of the entire place. Jasper bought us both a beer to keep up appearances.

Even with our improved eyesight, I couldn't see Alistair at all. His scent trail was strong, but there were so many people that I couldn't really follow it. After a couple of hours, I decided to try and see if this 'gift' from James' could be of use in a stronger way. Concentrating on my Bond with Jasper and the faint one I could feel from Alistair, I tried to track him.

As I locked on his scent, the vapory dark green that weaved through the crowd, suddenly began to dark and slightly pulse as it led to a staircase. Grabbing Jasper's hand, I led him through the crowd and up the stairs to the private rooms that VIPs used. As we got closer, I felt shock coming from the Bond and it wasn't from Jasper.

Stopping at the last door, I flooded the Bond with some emotion, hearing the laughter from inside dying as I did. Luckily it wasn't girlish or I might had started growling. Alistair's scent got stronger as he got closer and I felt his hesitation as he opened the door.

Gazing at the nomad, I said, "Hello Alistair, sorry we're late."


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: Once again, I bring you the tale of The Jewelry Box. Our characters have finally found each other, but can Jasper and Bella keep the missing piece of their Bond?**

 **Any questions, please don't hesitate to PM me**

 **Song list: Radioactive- Imagine Dragons**

 **Jesus for the Jugular- The Veils**

 **Jungle- X Ambassadors & Jamie N Commons**

 **Chapter 6**

 ***Alistair POV***

Her red eyes shocked me at first, as did his. But the moment she apologized for being 'late', that wall I had kept around my heart since I first saw them all those years ago, began to crumble.

 _They were finally free_

Turning to the group I'd managed to get up to the VIP room, and already fed from, I said, "Next round is on me to the first one that reaches the bar before the next song." Like the drunken idiots they were, they took off for the bar. Once they were gone, I let Isabella and the Major in. Locking the door, I asked, "How long's it been Major?" He smirked and said, "Almost 4 years Alistair, sorry it took so long."

Turning to Isabella, I asked, "Enjoying your true diet sweetheart?" She nodded, and then she said, "I know I probably don't have any right to ask this, but why didn't you fight for us?" I sighed and motioned for them to sit.

Facing them both, I said, "Believe me, I felt the Bond the moment I arrived at Carlisle's home. I felt it pull me towards both of you, despite the fact that you weren't even there Major. But when I first saw you Isabella, I knew at once that you didn't feel it, at least not at first. Your shield was breaking the Mind Reader's hold, but not enough for our Bond to make itself known. It wasn't until your practice session with Kate that I felt what he was doing. But I didn't think you'd believe me." Turning to the Major, I said, "As for you, you were gone as I said earlier. But I think your trip broke whatever hold the Seer had on you. Probably because she didn't have the Mind Reader backing her up."

I turned back to Isabella and asked, "What finally broke his hold on you dearest?" Leaning back, she said, "Besides the fact that I hadn't been touched in four years? The sight of my 'daughter' getting her own Cullen crest. The entire coven, barring Emmett and Jasper, had been treating me odd ever since we got the Volturi off our backs." Growling, I pulled her into my lap and asked, "Four years without a man's touch beloved?" At her slow nod, I said, "Oh, that won't do."

Then I roughly seized her mouth with mine.

Isabella moaned and I took the opportunity to straddle her against my body. As I moved to her neck, I smelled the Major there. Looking up at him, he said, "Skin contact for the first time. The Bond was pushy." Chuckling against Isabella's neck, I said, "Well, we do need to complete the Bond. I'm not fighting my instincts about this any longer. Where are you staying?"

Jasper mentioned the hotel name and I said, "Let me care of my tab here and we'll head to your room. I'm surprised you're not using your house Major." Jasper growled as he said, "Only because Alice took over it without my consent. I'll need to completely gut the place before I take either of you there." I nodded and went to pay my tab.

As we left, I froze and said, "Volturi. What are they doing here?" Isabella put her hand on my chest and said, "It's okay, it's only Demetri and he came with us." I sharply turned and practically growled, "Why?" Jasper pulled us both close as he said, "One, to help us find you. Two, to tell you the truth if you didn't believe us about the Bond. Finally, to be around so that way when Aro summons the Cullens, we can get back to the castle before them." At my confused look, Jasper said, "Apparently, the Cullens have been up to a lot more than just keeping us apart. Aro has even had enough and is summoning them to answer for their crimes."

I calmed down quickly after that, knowing that the Tracker wasn't here for me as far as his usual duties to the Volturi. Turning to Jasper, I said, "Tell Demetri to steer clear of the hotel for a bit." Jasper smirked as he quickly texted while Isabella led us to their hotel.

 ***Inside the room***

Isabella forced me to sit and then she asked, "So, how is this going to work between the three of us?" I smirked and said, "Well, a complete Triad Bond only works if ALL three are Marked by the parties involved Isabella." "So, since…"

Nodding as I nipped at her neck, I said, "Yes, sweet girl. I will claim you, then the Major and I will claim each other. Then, if you're a good girl, the two of us will take you…at the same time." I felt her rock against me just as Jasper said, "Oh, she likes the sound of that Alistair."

 ***Bella POV***

Grateful I no longer blushed, I said, "Quit telling on me Jasper. So, who goes first?" Both men chuckled and Alistair said, "Oh sweet Isabella, you always come first." As he carried me into the bedroom, Jasper said, "If ya don't mind, I'll just watch for now." I groaned at the thought and nipped at Alistair's neck as Jasper peeled off his shirt behind us.

Alistair threw me onto the bed, pinning me beneath him as he ravaged my mouth again. I slid his jacket off, his shirt shredding as I felt him scrape his fangs against my neck. He leaned up, his eyes a strange dark amber as he pulled my boots, jeans and top off. He put my hands on the headboard and said, "Keep them there, or I stop." Biting my lip, remembers his words from earlier, I said, "Yes Sir."

Alistair's eyes darkened even further as he began a slow trail down my body. He nipped at my neck, licked a slow trail down my chest, ripping my bra off before going after my nipples. As I arched into him, almost closing my eyes at the sensations coursing through my body, I heard the rough tones of the Major in Jasper's voice as he said, "Keep those eyes open Little One."

Looking over at him as Alistair began to go lower, I saw Jasper, his jeans open and his hand stroking his hard length as he watched. He asked, "Do ya like what ya see darlin'?" I nodded just as Alistair reached my core. Using his thumbs, he spread me apart and stuck his tongue in as deep as he could. I wanted to grab his head, but I also didn't want him to stop. So, I just grabbed the headboard tighter, hearing the wood groan as Alistair added two fingers to his 'torture'. It didn't take long for me to climax with that and Jasper's little show.

As Alistair climbed over me, I felt the bed dip further as Jasper joined us. Alistair asked, "Do you want him to fuck me as I claim you? To know that he's as deep inside me as I am in you lass?" I arched against him as I said, "I want it all."

The Major was even more evident in Jasper's voice as he said, "Then all you shall have Little One."

Alistair wrapped my legs around his hip as he slowly entered me. He was slightly larger than Jasper and felt so damn good. I vaguely heard Jasper messing with something as Alistair began a delicious rhythm, hitting every spot inside me that made me moan and gasp.

I heard only the Major as Jasper said, "Stop." Alistair paused and I knew that Jasper was slowly easing himself inside Alistair. I felt their pleasure at the feeling and Alistair growled deeply as Jasper pulled out and pushed back in. When he did this a second time, he pushed Alistair back inside me, hard.

It took a few minutes, but we soon picked up the perfect rhythm. I even saw Jasper and Alistair kiss a few times as the three of us made love. Alistair kept nipping at my neck as he and Jasper both brought me to the edge and back. We three climaxed, Jasper and I both Marking Alistair while he Marked me.

As Alistair slowly bathed his Mark on me, Jasper asked, "You up for another round darlin'?" Giggling a bit, I nodded and pulled him to me as Alistair slowly moved into his position. Once again, we started out slow, but soon found our rhythm. It didn't take long before the Bond was complete, all of us Marked.

As Jasper and Alistair moved to either side of me, I asked, "So, now what?" Alistair kissed my head before he said, "Now, we rest. Let the Bond settle before we do anything else. As for tomorrow, get to know each other while we wait for that…coven to be summoned." Nipping at my shoulder, he said, "That, and I believe Jasper and I have a promise to keep. You were after all, a very good girl."

So that's what we did. After a quick shower and hunt, we sat up the rest of the night, talking and learning about each other.

Little did we know, the final confrontation would take place sooner than we thought…


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: Our tale continues…**

 **Now that the Bond is complete… what's next for our Triad?**

 **Stay tuned to find out…**

 **Song list: Billy Badass- Jackson Rathbone**

 **Centuries- Fall Out Boy**

 **Chevaliers de Sangreal- Hans Zimmer**

 **Closer- The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey**

 **Everybody Want to Rule the World- Lorde**

 **Chapter 7**

 ***Bella POV***

The breaking dawn brought quite a few revelations to our triad. Turns out, Demetri was right about no longer being a disco ball. None of us glittered or glowed. The slight tan Jasper and I already discovered appeared on Alistair as well. Another odd thing that changed was our eye color.

It wasn't too dramatic, just our eyes looked more like Alistair's than our usual red from our diet. Jasper believed that it was another perk of being Mated. That, and Alistair had been altered slightly by the werewolf. His amber eyes were odd, but a beautiful and acceptable shade of the color.

Alistair, as the leader of our triad and coven, was perfectly fine with Peter and Charlotte joining us after we dealt with the Cullens. We had even taken both the Whitlock crest and Alistair's and found a way to combine them into a new family crest for all of us. We also, after making sure the terms were to everyone's liking, contacted Sam and agreed to a treaty between our coven and the Pack. We would return to Forks and sign it once the Cullen coven had been dealt with. The last thing I spoke to Sam about was what would happen with the imprint between Jake and Nessie. He told me that it had been broken on Jake's behalf by the Elder's due to fact that Nessie was not technically human and due to the coven being called to Italy to be tried for their crimes. None of the Elders wanted to risk losing Jake and had broken it one night while Nessie was hunting. Sam also assured me that Charlie was safe.

Towards midday, we decided to get out of bed and hunt. Dressing in some black ripped jeans and a purple tank top, I sat back and watched my Mates dress. Both pulled on dark, well-worn jeans and black boots. Jasper pulled on a dark grey thermal while Alistair threw on a dark green one. When they caught me staring, both smirked at me, causing me to say, "Bite me."

Jasper asked, "Didn't we already?"

I threw a pillow at his head as I said, "Shut it and let's go. I'm hungry." Alistair, pulling on his long coat, said, "Well, let's get you fed lass. Then I guess we should check in with the Tracker and see how things are coming along with the Volturi and that coven." I asked, "You're not going to believe anything until they're in front of Aro, are you?"

Alistair shook his head as he said, "That coven kept us apart for no good reason other than their own desires. With normal Bonds, it calls for Death by the parties offended. As a Triad, our Bond is so rare, any interference calls for Death by Aro himself." Jasper asked, "Why?" Alistair sighed and said, "No one else knows this, and I only know because I was friends with the man, but Marcus and his Mate were part of a Triad. The third Mate was killed right before they were going to claim him and you know what happened to Didyme. It's only through Chelsea's gift that he hasn't thrown himself in a pyre."

I asked, "So the reason Aro was so ticked is because he's seen that kind of pain before and he wants to prevent others from going through it?" At Alistair's nod, I asked, "Any chance of Marcus ever being Mated again?" Alistair and Jasper both shrugged and Alistair said, "It's entirely possible, but I don't know if he'd be able to last long enough to find out. If Chelsea were destroyed, there would be nothing to keep him from ending himself."

As we left the hotel, Jasper brought up the changes in my gift and about James. Alistair said, "To be honest, we might look at Marcus as this nomad's sire. From what I know, the tracking ability is a lesser form of Marcus' gift. But I wouldn't mention it in front of Aro." Jasper snorted and said, "No kidding, you should have seen the look on his face when Bella ripped Jane apart. We'll talk to Caius and Marcus about it." Alistair looked impressed at what I'd done and then we went hunting.

I ate quickly, feeling somewhat sloshy as I watched my Mates stalk their prey. Another thing we discovered as we hunted was that we didn't need to completely drain our victims to feel satisfied.

 _Didn't stop those two from playing with their food…_

I was watching for peepers when I felt Alistair wrap himself behind me as Jasper pushed the both of us deeper into the ally.

 _Let's just say they kept their promise without shredding any clothing_

 _Barely_

After we'd tidied ourselves up, we met up with Demetri. We found him in front of the coffee shop, attempting to look normal. When he saw us, his eyes widened in slight surprise before he said, "I guess what they say about Triad Bonds is true." When I went to ask what he meant, he asked, "Did any of you bother to look in the mirror? You look almost human?" Alistair chuckled and said, "That's what happens when a Bond is completed between True Mates. We have become more and blend in better."

Jasper asked, "Any news from Aro?" Demetri nodded and said, "Aro has contacted the 'leader' of the Cullen coven and ordered them all to Italy. He didn't mention any of you, just something about Carlisle's offenses regarding his hospital work. Apparently, Aro will have to send the guard to fetch them." Alistair said, "Let me guess, the Mind Reader and the Seer objected in Aro's hearing range." Demetri smirked and said, "Clearly enough for Caius to hear in the next room."

I asked, "So, should we go back now?" Alistair said, "It might be wise. Once in the castle, we'd fall under Volturi protection for the duration of the trial. That, and we'd be under the double protection of not only Renata's shield, but also your own sweetheart. Nothing would be seen by the Seer." Jasper and I agreed and soon we were back at the airport, on our way to Volterra.

 ***Jasper POV***

As the plane settled in the air, I checked the emotions of my Mates. Alistair was pensive, his emotions muted just a bit as he stared at Bella. I could mostly feel the Bond pulsing as he gazed at her.

As for Bella…

Bella had always been easy to read emotion-wise. I used to practically bathe in her emotions when she was human. The only thing I couldn't do, at least not without difficulty, was use my gift. Her shield, even as a human, had prevented me from doing so. Except when she was pregnant. While she carried Nessie, I had been able to use my gift to help her sleep or calm her when Edward had pissed her off.

 _Was the Bond already starting to peek through or had Bella unknowingly lowered her shield to let me in?_

My inner musings were interrupted by my phone going off. Looking down, I saw it was Alice. Not wanting to risk her searching for us, or listen to her irritating screeching, I hit ignore and turned back to my Mates. Bella saw something in my face because she asked, "Who called?" Shrugging, I said, "Alice. Ignored it for a reason. Since that was the first time I've heard from the twit since we left, she must be trying to find me to beg for my help."

Bella looked down and away for a few moments before she said, "Her call might be my fault." When I went to ask why, she said, "I was just on the phone with Angela asking about college and my shield slipped. Sorry." Alistair growled and I pulled her to me as I said, "No need to apologize darlin'. You shouldn't have to hold it up all the time and it happens to the best of us. Just what made you lose focus?"

She leaned close, purring into my neck as she said, "Just an errant memory of the other night. More to the point, the memory of you fucking Alistair while he fucked me." I felt Alistair's amusement as I asked, "And did you make that memory into a decision sweet girl?" She giggled into my neck before she said, "No. More like I made the decision to watch you and Alistair the next time we find a bed."

Alistair and I both growled and I seized her mouth with mine, hard. Alistair nipped at her neck and I heard him mutter, "If the Tracker wasn't here lass, we wouldn't be waiting." She giggled and pushed herself off, walked a space or two away to give us a chance to calm down.

 ***Bella POV***

As I took a deep breath, trying to calm down, I asked Demetri, "So, what will happen when we get back to Volterra?" Leaning back in his seat, Demetri said, "First, the three of you will be sequestered in the castle until the Cullen coven arrive. According to the text I just received from Felix, it will take at least another day to get them to Volterra. The Mind Reader is being difficult."

Jasper snorted and said, "What a shock."

Demetri chuckled and said, "Indeed. Still, his delay tactics will give us the time we need to get you into the castle and your scent dissipated enough to keep your presence a secret. Once they arrive, the trial will begin."

Alistair asked, "So, it will be an actual trial? Not one of Aro's little shows?" Demetri shook his head and said, "The interference in your Triad Bond alone calls for their deaths. Add in Carlisle Cullen's brazen waves in the medical community and the amount of attention they keep bringing to themselves, they will be lucky if Aro grants them a painless end. This will be the real thing, especially with the other witnesses Aro has waiting to testify."

 ***Alistair POV***

I saw Isabella begin to pace as the Tracker spoke of what would occur upon our arrival and what awaited the coven she had once cared for. She seemed to be anxious about something. She turned to the Tracker and asked, "Will they all be punished or just the ones that are guilty?" The Tracker looked her straight in the eyes and said, "To be completely honest Stella, that will entirely depend on what Aro and his new progeny uncover."

At our confused looks, the Tracker said, "Apparently, Aro found a vampire that can access memories better than Aro himself. She can even access hidden or blocked memories. Between them both, the truth will come out. Why do you ask?" Isabella sighed and said, "I just don't want anyone who is not involved to be punished for the crimes of another, especially Emmett." Jasper kissed her and said, "We'll find out the truth darlin'."

I turned to the Tracker and asked, "What will happen to those not involved? What of Isabella's child?" The Tracker sighed and said, "Like I said, that will depend on what is discovered. Anyone not involved might escape punishment or have to serve on the guard merely for having the last name of a treasonous coven. As for the hybrid…" "I don't give a shit about the brat."

All three of us turned to Bella as she said, "I really don't give a shit what they do to that kid. I never wanted her and frankly, she's never really been mine. If I didn't know better, I'd have guessed that Edward knew that I could get pregnant so that Rose could finally get the kid she's always wanted. Alice finally has someone she can dress like a doll and enjoys it. All I want to know is why. Why was I kept from Jasper? Why was I strung along and made to feel like I was a member of their fucking family, only to be abandoned when things got rough and then strung along again with the promise of immortality? Jasper, I wouldn't be surprised if Edward had something to do with that damn party. Demetri, I was bitten and Edward made the choice suck the fucking venom out to 'spare' my soul. What he did hurt worse that when I actually was allowed to change."

Moving away from us, she said, "Edward made every choice for me from the moment he first saw me in that damn cafeteria. He made me go against what I believed in order to get what he wanted. He can go to hell and his child can burn right along with him."

She then stood and went into the bedroom the plane had.

Jasper said, "I have been waiting for that to happen since we first came back into her life. Frankly, I agree with her about the party and the kid. I want to know to, but I know that what she really needs to know that everything she did for that coven wasn't just to end up as Edward's pet." The Tracker said, "Go to her. Keep her calm until the trial." I asked, "Then what?"

The Tracker smirked and said, "Then let loose the dogs of war."


	10. Chapter 8

**AN: We are inching closer and closer to the final confrontation with the Cullen coven. Just what exactly is going on in that 'family'?**

 **Insecurities will be brought forth as the confrontation gets closer and you will see just how the Cullen coven's actions affected the members that have left and one who is still trapped in their web**

 **Let The Jewelry Box continue…**

 **Song list: Take Me to Church- Hozier**

 **I Bring Me- STAR**

 **Imposter- RED**

 **Darkest Part- RED**

 **Way Down We Go- Kaleo**

 **Chapter 8**

 ***Jasper POV***

Bella was quiet, almost pensive, the rest of the journey to Volterra. Something about the upcoming trial was getting to her. Neither Alistair or I could get anything from her, she had closed herself off from us. She was still affectionate, but I couldn't fell her emotions. It was like she was numb.

Once we arrived in Volterra, we were quickly put into a car and driven to the castle. Demetri was on the phone with someone and judging from his emotions, whatever was going on at the castle wasn't good. He turned to the driver and said, "Go through the underground passage. Quickly now!" Hanging up the phone, he said, "The jet with the Cullens missed their last feeding stop. So, either they overfed at the stop before that or the guard needs to get them here before their scheduled time. Whatever the reason, we need to get to the castle quickly and prepare."

 ***Volturi Castle***

We arrived at the castle not too long after that and were led by Demetri and Heidi through a secret passage to what turned out to be Marcus' office. He turned to us as we entered and said, "Good, you're here. The Cullen coven will be here this very night. The trial will begin tomorrow. The three of you will take residence in one of guest chambers until the trial. Meals will be brought to you." "And our scents?"

Marcus chuckled and said, "The room itself will take care of that issue."

He noticed Bella standing nearer to the window than to us and frowned. He went over and they began talking. Oddly enough, I couldn't hear a word they were saying. A few minutes later, he kissed her forehead, pushed her gently towards us and said, "Go quickly. Someone will come when it's time."

Demetri then led us to a rather opulent set of rooms.

 ***Bella POV***

I knew that my behavior had confused my Mates, but the impeding trial and the possible information that could come out was making my brain go crazy at the possibilities.

Some of those possibilities were breaking my heart and making me fear for my future with my Mates.

After Demetri shut the door behind us, I stood in the middle of the room, trying to gather my thoughts as I felt both Alistair and Jasper stare at me. I could feel their emotions, worry and some slight anxiety and irritation being the ones I felt the most. That worried me because even with the Bond, I couldn't really feel their love anymore.

Just when I was about to turn towards them, the rough tones of the Major came out as Jasper said, "I hope that your little moment of silence is over Isabella. I don't appreciate being ignored and neither does Alistair. Now, what is going on in that pretty little head of yours darlin'?"

Slowly turning to face them, I said, "I know I said that I wanted to know why we were kept apart and why they used us the way they did. But as I thought about it, the possibilities became endless and then I got scared." Alistair asked, "What could scare you so much that you'd ignore your Mates lass?" "It hurt to think that the family that I fought so hard to be a part of would use me as a pet. But that I can probably get over in the next century. What hurt the most, and what scared me was…" Jasper growled, "What?"

Looking them in the face, I said, "The thing that hurts the most is the child I once cared for, the one thing I never thought I'd be able to have as an immortal…could've been yours. My fear now is that you'll hate me for not fighting harder and making sure that she was." With that, I wrapped my shield around myself.

I was shocked when a few moments later, I felt the Major wrap an arm around my waist and move my hair to the side as he said, "Mating Bonds trump gifts anytime darlin'. Now, as far as what you just said, it scares me to a bit about what the trial will tell us. As far as the kid goes, yeah it would've been great to have our bloodlines continue with a child, but we can't live in the past darlin'. Nor could we ever hate you for what happened. Ever." Alistair said, "As he said, a child would have been an honor, but the Major is right. We can't live in the past and waste time on things that can never be. As for your fear, I could never be angry with you sweet girl. Compulsion is strong enough on its own without a vampire twisting its use to do what was done to you."

Jasper nipped at my neck as he said, "Now that we've had that little chat, and dinner won't be served for a while yet, I think we need to show you just what your little bout of the cold shoulder made us feel." I tried to turn to face him, not liking the sound of what he wanted, but he held me still as he said, "Now, there was a decision you made earlier that we had to delay fulfillment. I wanted to do it under more pleasant circumstances, but now will suffice."

The Major exchanged a silent conversation with Alistair and then removed all my clothes. Sitting me in a plush chair across from the bed, the two men then moved to said bed. Jasper barely glanced at me as he said, "Spread your legs Isabella and cover us with your shield. Tell me once you can't feel anything from us. Don't move from that spot either, or this will be even more of a lesson than it needs to be." Doing as he asked, I sent my shield to cover them as they stripped and got on the bed. Once their emotions were completely muted to me, I said, "I can't feel anything Jasper." He nodded and then said as he wrapped a hand around Alistair's length, "Isabella, when you close yourself off as you did, you keep both Alistair and myself from helping you. If we don't know what is going on, we can't fix it." He stroked Alistair for a few moments before pulling away and gently pushing Alistair's head down towards his own hard length.

I watched, unable to move for some reason, as Alistair took Jasper's hard cock into his own mouth and began to take it as deep into his mouth as he could. I wanted to touch myself or reach towards them, but the look in Jasper's eyes told me that I'd probably end up regretting it. I could only watch as my Mates took their pleasure in each other and I couldn't feel any of it or do anything about it.

Jasper pulled away and roughly kissed Alistair as he pulled him further onto the bed and put him on his hands and knees. As he maneuvered himself behind Alistair, Jasper said, "Isabella, when you shut us out, you're also telling us that you don't trust us or our love. Our Bond is sacred and not to be toyed with Isabella. It hurt not knowing what was causing you such anguish and not being able to help hurt even more. Knowing that you didn't trust in our Bond or in us to help…I just don't even know what to make of that. The only thing I can do to get it through your head is make you feel what we felt. Or more to the point, what Alistair and I didn't get to feel."

He lowered his head, making sure that he wasn't hurting Alistair and then started making love to him. Once they had reached the most pleasurable rhythm, Jasper lifted his head and stared me straight in the eye as he fucked Alistair. He kept staring at me, as if he was waiting for me to either break his rule and move to touch myself or break down crying. I didn't know what he wanted.

 _Had I really made them feel this way just because my stupid, immortal brain thought they'd hate me for not figuring out Edward's game sooner? Why would I ever think that? Jasper had told me, all those years ago, that I was worth it and at the first chance to prove his words right, I cut him from me emotionally?_

As I watched, Jasper suddenly started going faster and harder as he fucked Alistair. They both stared at me, waiting for something. My own arousal was rising, despite the fact that Jasper was doing this to teach me a lesson. But as it rose, my control over my shield began to slip. I was beginning to feel the lust that was coming from both Alistair and Jasper as they brought themselves closer to climax. I tilted my head back and tried to keep my shield over them. Closing my eyes, I began to try and calm myself enough to keep my shield down over them.

Jasper was completely gone as I heard the Major shout, "Open your eyes and look at us Isabella!" Forcing myself to look back at them, I could see that Jasper was closer to his climax than I thought. He was pounding in to Alistair, but he was holding off for some reason still. My shield, despite my hardest attempts, was slipping even further and I could feel their lust, as well as Jasper's frustration.

Letting my head fall back, I took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that my human insecurities still come out even now. I'm sorry that I doubted either of you or your feelings for me. I'm sorry that I doubted our Bond. Just let me lift my shield Major, please." I looked back at Jasper, who had slowed down, no doubting frustrating Alistair beneath him. Jasper looked relieved as he said, "Lift your shield Isabella, and never shut us out again."

Lifting the shield, I let the waves of lust, love and slight frustration consume me. I arched up, wanting to let the emotions coming from my Mates to help me release, but before I could even move an inch, there was a gust of air and suddenly I was on the bed and both were balls deep inside of me. Arching into them, I could feel Alistair's fangs on my neck as both began to thrust inside of me. My shield was gone for the time being and the only thing I could feel was our Bond.

Jasper forced me to look at him as he thrust deep inside me and said, "Do you understand why I did this? Why I told you to block us from you?" I nodded and said, "Never again Jasper. If I'm scared, I'll come to you, I promise." He chuckled, nuzzling my neck as he said, "Good girl. Now lay back and enjoy. Lesson over." With that, he and Alistair began to thrust into me even harder and faster. After that, it didn't take long for all of us to climax. Both Alistair and Jasper bit into me, marking me deeply to cement their claim on me.

Once we'd pulled apart and calmed, I said, "I didn't mean to shut either of you out. Sometimes, I hate the immortal mind. You think about one thing and soon that becomes a million more. I knew that neither of you would really be angry with me over not seeing Edward's game. Bu the thing is, I never felt like an equal in that family. Even after I was turned, I felt inferior because of Edward. He made every decision and anytime I argued or had a better idea, he'd brush it aside and in that condescending tone of his, make me feel like I didn't know what I was talking about. Once Demetri confirmed that the trial would be real, all that came back and how small I felt when he did it. I just know that he'll try it at the trial and I don't know what's going to happen."

Jasper pulled me closer and said, "Understandable fears darlin'. But with the Bond fully in place now, I don't think Compulsion will work now. Besides, Aro will probably use Alec to keep Edward and Alice from doing anything besides answering questions." I nodded and said, "I just want this to be over so that we can move on with our lives and try to be normal." Alistair and Jasper chuckled and Alistair said, "There's no such thing as normal in this kind of life sweet girl." With that, they walked me to the bathroom and we took a quick shower.

Dinner was brought to us not long after that and I fed quite a bit. Just as we were getting settled, I got a text from Jacob. All it said was:

 _Angela went missing after the Cullens got summoned. Sam thinks she got grabbed by your ex before they left. Also, seems like she and the big one were getting close, so maybe he's keeping an eye on her._

Growling, I showed it to Jasper as I asked, "What can we do?" Jasper seemed pensive for a bit before he said, "If what Jacob texted is true, and Emmett has been getting close to Angela, it's possible that he's found his real Mate too. I'll text Demetri and let him know so that way she can be protected during the trial. I'd hate for something to happen." He texted Demetri and then we sat and waited.

A few hours later, a knock came and Demetri entered, carrying three cloaks. He said, "The trial is about to begin. The human girl is with Renata being protected. Aro requested that you wear these to hide yourselves until the charges are read. It's time."

We slipped the cloaks on and followed him back to the throne room


	11. Chapter 9

**AN: So, here's the chapter you all have been waiting for! The confrontation/trial of the Cullen coven**

 **Thank you to Marie (you know who you are LOL) for the suggestion of what to do to Alice and Edward**

 **Now, I'm trying to decide if I should do an epilogue or just wrap it up at the end of this chapter.**

 **Song list: Everybody Want to Rule the World- Lorde**

 **Far from Home- Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Everybody's Fool- Evanescence**

 **Feeling Good- Wé McDonald**

 **Chapter 9**

 ***Bella POV***

Wearing a Volturi cloak was odd, and distasteful, but it was a necessary tactic to keep the Cullens from noticing us until the time was right. Alistair's distaste was more than noted as we followed Demetri to the throne room, but he kept it deep inside so as not to give any hint of who he was to the Cullens. Frankly, the fact that Jasper and Alistair hadn't just stormed in and ripped off their heads was a true testament of what remained of their patience towards our former coven.

When we arrived, the throne room was different. The thrones for the three kings were up on a platform that made it seem like they were above the rest of the room. Platforms were set up beside the main one where the three of us, as well as certain members of the guard would sit. As we walked to our seats, we could see Alec and Felix bringing in tall posts with chains wrapped around them. Jasper whisper as he sat next to me, 'Caius had those made special a long time ago. Vampire ash mixed with werewolf venom. Nothing can break free of them."

I nodded as we watched other enter and take their seats. Jasper and Alistair had taken the seats beside me, yet it was no surprise when Demetri took the seat to my right and the rest of the guard, barring the few still escorting the Cullens. Renata appeared a few minutes after, followed closely by Angela, who was garbed in the same cloak that we were garbed in. She sat on my other side, a Volturi guard I wasn't familiar with sitting on her other side. All in all, we both were very well protected and I had a feeling that she would be getting even more protection once the trial was over.

Not long after, a hooded figure stepped into the middle of the room and said, "All rise for the honorable Volturi kings. May justice be truly served!"

Caius entered first, followed by Marcus and finally Aro. Marcus had an odd look on his face and he seemed to smile in Angela's direction before taking his seat and saying, "Escort the Cullen coven inside." The guards at the door bowed and opened the doors. Two lines of Volturi guards began entering, the Cullen coven walking between them.

Carlisle was the first through the door, his hands bound in chains that matched those dangling from the posts in the middle of the room. His appearance was perfect, but even I could tell that something was amiss, but dismissed the thought as the rest of the family walked in. Esme was behind Carlisle, her attire somewhat messier, but she still oozed the perfection I had come to loath. Following her came Alice, who was screeching about the fact that her expensive shoes were now ruined. I could feel everyone's disgust at her behavior. She was looking all around, trying to figure out who was the biggest threat, completely dismissing the kings who held her life in their hands.

Emmett came after Alice, but he wasn't the same as the others. He looked as if he'd been fighting and he was looking around, just as Alice had done, but not for threats. He was looking for Angela. I could feel some deep frustration coming from him, but I didn't know what it was about. It soon became clear when Rosalie came in shouting about how pathetic he was and how he was lowering himself like Edward had by going after a human. I had thought that when I was pregnant, Rosalie's hatred of me had disappeared, but I guess that, like Edward, she had played me for a fool and if I had to guess why, it was for the child I bore. And I would have been right.

Renesmee was standing next to Rosalie, holding close to her as if Rosalie was her real mother and not me. I wasn't totally surprised at her behavior. Even before I had left, she and Rosalie were closer than she and I had ever been. It looked like Rosalie had gotten her truest desire. She had a child.

Aro apparently didn't have unlimited patience as I once thought. As soon as the entire coven was standing between the chained posts, he shouted, "Silence! Carlisle, keep your coven in line for these proceedings or I will do it myself." Something in his tone told Carlisle that he wasn't kidding because he turned to his 'family' and whispered something that immediately shut them all up. Well, all except Edward. He immediately screeched, "Why can't I hear any of you?!" Caius smirked as he said, "How rude you are boy, to try and read the minds of others without their permission. Seems your Maker forgot to teach you your manners. Alec, if you would please." Alec nodded and soon his dark vapor surrounded Edward and he was silent once more.

Aro turned his attention back to Carlisle and said, "Carlisle Cullen, you have been brought here on severe charges. Let's begin with the first. You have brought attention to yourself that could end up revealing our world to the humans. Your incessant need to be 'human' and be a physician has brought you and your family to the attention of several hospitals over the years. Quite a few have begun internal investigations to even see if you were qualified to treat patients. How do you answer to these charges?"

Carlisle was using his best ass-kissing abilities as he answered, "My friend, I had no idea that I was being so careless. I believed, as did my family, that our paperwork was in order and that any previous paper trails were erased completely." Caius sneered as he said, "Obviously not well enough Cullen. We have already received word that a warrant is out for your arrest pertaining possible charges of practicing medicine without a license and identity theft. After all, the last legal identity you had was over 50 years ago."

Aro chuckled darkly at his brother's words and said, "That is merely the human realm of charges. Let's get on with the ones in our world. First, the charge of Compelling a human for the purpose of retaining a human pet. You allowed one of your coven members to do this and did nothing to correct the issue or to end the problem to begin with. As coven leader, it is your responsibility to maintain order and control your coven. Next, you allowed said member of your coven to abandon the pet he had lured without taking care of her as the law commands. This inaction on your part allowed the pet once known as Isabella Swan to discover more of our world, with her arrival here to save Edward Cullen's life."

Marcus took over, saying, "Another law you have broken is the fact that as a human, Isabella should have been brought before us to verify who she was the Mate of. The fact that she was Edward Cullen's 'singer' should have told you at once that she was not his Mate, yet you allowed his pursuit of her, regardless of how said pursuit would end. We would have hoped that allowing the boy to leave alive would have given you the proper motivation to do things the right way. Yet, you stalled once more."

Carlisle was stuttering along, trying to find some excuse for his behavior, but was unable to come up with anything. Esme was crying, no doubt having realized where things were headed. Alice was screeching again, and Rosalie was swearing up and down about how I was the cause of all their problems and that I should've been dealt with when they first met me.

Aro shouted, "Silence! We are not finished yet. Carlisle Cullen, once you and your coven returned to the small town of Forks, instead of turning Isabella as your progeny promised to do, he once again Compelled her and not only used the Compulsion to isolate her further from her family and friends, but also to get her to agree to a marriage that she never wanted, dangling immortality in front of her without following through. Once the marriage was done, your progeny took her to an isolated island for their so called 'honeymoon'. "He turned to Edward, who had been released from Alec's vapor enough to talk, and asked, "What was the true purpose of the island Cullen? I wouldn't lie if I were you."

Edward sneered and said, "Fine! I was going to drain the little bitch after I used her body." There was a sound of shock in the seats next to me, but I wasn't shocked. Considering his reluctance to touch me before we wed, I wasn't surprised that he was planning on draining me dry once he had. Esme cried louder and I could faintly hear her murmuring about how she didn't know any of this and that she was innocent.

Caius turned towards Alice and asked, "Seer, what was your part in this charade? The Mind Reader is smart, but not smart enough for this. Speak!" Alice was not helping herself at this point. She was pulling at the chains holding her, snapping at the guard members keeping her in place and frankly, she was being a brat. She sneered at Caius and said, "I don't have to say anything. My Mate is the only one I have to answer to." I heard Jasper snort next to me and he whispered, "Yeah, except for the fact that her Mate is dead. Watch." Caius smirked and said, "Then you know that with your Mate not in attendance, you must obey your coven leader. Since he is also in trouble, you must obey me. Now answer my question!"

Alice shook her head, refusing once again to answer. Caius turned to a cloaked guard and nodded. The guard quickly bound Alice to a pole with the chains and lit the circular groove surrounding it. Flames went up, slowing inching their way towards Alice's feet. She screeched again, trying her best to inch away, but the chains around her feet kept her in place and on the ground. She began to scream as the flames attacked her feet and began to burn. After a few minutes of this, she finally said, "Alright, I'll tell you. Just stop." Caius nodded again and the flames were quickly doused.

Alice sagged and said, "I first saw Bella eighteen years ago in a vision. She wasn't human and she wasn't alone. All I saw was that with her, our world would be safer than it has ever been and she would bring about a new age of the Volturi. Things would change so much that we would be able to live in the open without fear. How, I never Saw. Unfortunately, I couldn't see who was at her side. So, I took a risk and made sure that our coven was there when she moved to Forks. I made sure that the van nearly hit her so that way Edward would save her and reveal our secret. But then it went downhill from there. I didn't count on Edward's obsession. Nor did I count on the blurry figures becoming clearer as we all got attached. I saw Jasper at her side. To be honest, I was furious. I had waited years for him and suddenly she was supposed to have him. So, I deliberately made sure he saw the vision shortly before her 18th birthday."

"I knew that his thirst would be the deciding factor, so I made sure that Bella would spill it that night. Edward has planned to make sure that Jasper would attack Bella so that way she would never be able to trust him, let alone believe that they were Mates. The papercut merely gave him the opportunity. Edward's bloodlust hit a near boiling point and he pushed it all towards Jasper." Marcus said, "The only thing you didn't count on was Emmett Cullen being able to pull him away. Or the fact that a fledgling Bond between Major Whitlock and Isabella had already formed, which tempered his rage and calmed the bloodlust he was feeling. Hence why he was able to be thwarted by Emmett Cullen."

Alice nodded, seemingly trying to ignore the fact that the rest of the coven was seething next to her. Emmett was smiling, knowing that his 'wife' was probably next.

Marcus turned to Emmett and said, "Emmett McCarty Cullen, you have already confessed to your abandonment of the one formally known as Isabella Swan. However, you also revealed something else to one of the guard. Please repeat to this court what you told them." Emmett nodded and said, "After we left Forks, I tried to go back. I had agreed with Jasper that Bella was still in danger from Victoria and her vendetta. I wanted to protect her and if after that, she wanted nothing to do with us, I would help her disappear so that she wouldn't have to pay the price for Edward's stupidity. Before I could leave, I was stopped by Rosalie and Carlisle, both of them telling me that I had no reason to return for the 'pet' as they called her and that I was forbidden from returning. When I tried to fight back…they, along with Alice and Edward, attacked me to where I was unable to even feed, much less go back for Bella. They kept me like that until Edward and Bella returned from his attempted suicide mission in Italy. They didn't want Bella to suspect anything wasn't perfect when she saw us all again." Caius asked, "What about Major Whitlock? Surely he could have assisted you." Emmett shook his head and said, "Despite the fact that he actually didn't hurt Bella, Jasper felt all sorts of guilt for what happened that night. It didn't help that Alice kept reminding him of what he had done. After the initial fight to return, he was in this bubble of guilt in despair that Alice and Edward kept him in."

Marcus nodded and after a brief look at Caius and Aro, turned to the guard surrounding Emmett and said, "Unchain him. While he did admit to planning on hiding Isabella from us, his intentions were noble and not out of fear of his own existence. He has committed no actual crimes and I would not wish to separate another of our kind from his True Mate. Join her now Emmett McCarty and do not make us regret giving you a second chance." Emmett nodded and joined us in our balcony. He took a seat next to Angela and held her close as the Kings returned their gaze to the Cullen coven.

It was now Rosalie's turn. She tried to cover Renesmee with her form, but their stakes were too far apart. Aro began by saying, "Rosalie Hale, your crimes are quite different from the rest of your coven. While you are included in the charges mentioned before, as a member of Carlisle's coven, you have charges against you that frankly, disgust me and considering how long I have been a vampire, is something to say. Before I start mentioning your charges, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Rosalie, dropping all pretenses of civility and perfection, sneered as she said, "Fuck all of you. I did nothing wrong. Bella Swan ruined my family and because Edward wanted to drink her blood, as is his right as a vampire, we're all suffering because she refused to just be a good girl and let him drain her. So, no I don't." I think my mouth dropped in shock and so did a few others. I knew that Rosalie hated me, but I didn't think she wanted me dead like that.

 _ **What the hell did I miss in my time with that coven?**_

 __Jasper seemed to feel where my emotions were going because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it to remind me that he was there, as did Alistair. Deep growls were heard from around the room as the ramifications of Rosalie's words were heard. She may have conspired with Carlisle to keep me from Jasper and Alistair, but now, she had plotted my death at the hands of another and would have helped him had he asked.

Aro shook his head and said, "Very well then, let's get on with the charges against you alone. First, the attempted murder of Isabella Swan after the nomad coven led by the deceased knows as James made contact with your coven. Phone records provided by a source provide proof that you secretly contacted him after Isabella departed Forks in her attempt to evade him. You contacted him and informed him of their destination and where to find her records of previous residence. Do you deny this charge?"

Rosalie said nothing, merely glaring at each of the kings in turn.

Aro continued, "Second, your attempted murder charge was increased by two when, during the struggle your coven had with the nomad James, you attempted to prevent Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the only member of your coven with enough medical knowledge to help Isabella, who was slowly bleeding out, from helping her. Your attempt failed further when Edward Masen lost control and nearly drained Isabella Swan in his so-called attempt to remove the nomad's venom from her bloodstream. Do you deny this second charge of attempted murder?"

Several in the room began to growl, yet Rosalie remained silent.

At her continued silence, Aro continued, "Another charge against you is the attempted seduction and kidnapping of one Police Chief Charles Swan, Isabella Swan's father." This charge actually put a look of shock on Rosalie's face, as well as everyone else's. Ignoring the looks around him, Aro said, "You see, ever since we received word that Edward Masen was 'courting' Isabella Swan, we've had an eye on him and this coven. So, we know that you attempted to seduce Chief Swan, telling him certain things about your coven. When that failed, you attempted to stage a kidnapping with the nomad coven that later appeared in front of your coven and went after Isabella. What you didn't count on was Isabella's willingness to sacrifice the brief happiness she'd had in living with her father in order to keep him safe. So, Rosalie Hale, what was your ultimate plan?"

Rosalie actually looked scared now, yet her arrogance was still evident as she stuttered, "I…I don't have to answer to you." Caius growled as he said, "Enough! Demetri, light it." As he had done with Alice, Demetri went to Rosalie's stake and soon it was crackling with fire. It didn't take her long to start screaming in pain and finally she shouted, "Okay, I'll tell you! Just make it stop." The flames were allowed to linger for a few more moments before they were put out and her chains loosened enough so she could stand properly. She took a few more moments to calm herself before she stood as proud as she could at the moment and began to speak.

Rosalie said, "I knew that Edward wasn't truly in love with the human. He wanted her blood and if getting it would calm him down and get us back to our normal lives, I was willing to do anything to make sure he got it. She was close enough to her father that I figured that if I could make him fall for me, I could use him against her if she fought too hard. Unfortunately, the pathetic man was still hung up on his ex-wife, so it didn't work." She paused for a second, no doubt trying to make her story seem like she was trying to protect the coven rather than how it really was.

She looked back up and said, "Yes, I knew James and Victoria before they came upon us in Forks. During my newborn years, I had strayed from the Cullen coven shortly before finding Emmett and insisting on his change. I had only done that at the suggestion of James himself. He knew that if I didn't get a 'Mate' soon, Carlisle would become suspicious of my little trips away from the family. Yes, he was my lover. He was the only reason I could tolerate being touched after what caused my death. Emmett did nothing for me and I only got Carlisle to change him so I could use him as a cover. He'd come with me and then Victoria would use her other gift to make him think we'd spent time together while James and I made love."

She gave Renesmee a brief look before she continued, "There was only one thing I was still desiring in my life…a child. I knew that I would never be able to have one myself. That's when I came up with a new plan to rid myself and my family of that pathetic human and get the child I'd always wanted." Marcus leaned forward and said, "So you knew of the possibility of Isabella becoming pregnant when she married Edward Masen?" Rosalie snorted and said, "Of course I knew. I was in the house when Carlisle had the discussion about using protection with Edward. He knew from his studies of the ancient stories and wanted to make sure Edward knew the risks. I merely made sure that she would get pregnant no matter what precautions were taken." Aro asked, "How so?"

Rosalie said, "I used a fake identity and ordered fertility drugs over the internet. I slipped them into the human's food and drink shortly before the wedding, making sure that they would be in her system heavily before the honeymoon. I also made sure that she knew my story and what I had desired most in my own human life so that way, when Edward reacted badly to the news of her being pregnant, I'd be the first one she called to protect her child." Caius asked, "What was the end game with your little plan?" "I'd read that none of the women who had gotten pregnant by one of our kind had survived the birth. My plan was to have been alone with her when she went into labor and once she had given birth, I was either going to let her bleed out or drain her myself, keeping the child as my own since Edward would never want the child to begin with." Caius smirked and asked, "So, what went wrong with this one?"

Rosalie growled and said, "Well, what I didn't count on was Jacob Black getting involved. Because the human had to keep in contact with her father to keep him from getting suspicious about her and Edward's delayed return from their honeymoon, he found out and immediately thought that she had been changed or bitten at least by Edward. He came by and discovered her pregnancy. Failing to get any of us to act, and with my having to keep up the pretense that I actually cared about her, he then was on her side and protected her more than even I did. My window of opportunity shrank and I knew that if I was to get what I wanted, I needed to act fast. So, I told Black's former Alpha about Bella's pregnancy. I told him what the child was and that if he helped me get the child, no matter what happened to my family, I'd make sure that we left Forks for good. All I wanted was that child."

Disgust was on everyone's faces, even Carlisle's. Aro asked, "Isabella survived the birth and was turned by Edward. Why didn't you stop it?" Rosalie sighed and said, "Unfortunately, my own thirst kicked in after helping her give birth. Edward threw me out of the house and bit her because her heart stopped. Then Black's former pack showed up to deal with them and that's when Black imprinted on Renesmee. Once that occurred, all my plans went up in smoke." Marcus said, "I've seen how their imprinting works, but why would his imprint on the child stop their attack on the entire coven?" Rosalie sneered and said, "The imprint put our entire family under Jacob's protection. They consider the imprint their most person in regard to their Pack and anyone related to be protected by it. So, the human was left to turn and I was left holding a child that I couldn't claim as my own because my family survived."

Aro leaned back in his seat and said, "So, because of your selfish desire for a child, and because you just plain hated her, Isabella was dragged through what even I would classify as hell just for the hell of it?" Rosalie nodded and Aro sneered in disgust. He then asked, her, "When did you first begin plotting her death?" Rolling her eyes, Rosalie said, "After Edward saved her in the school parking lot. He brought attention to us simply because he couldn't read her mind. I would have just been happy with him draining her, but once I realized that I could get a child from her, I changed my plan and tricked Edward into not killing her." Aro waved her away and she was pulled closer to her stake and left there.

Marcus turned to Renesmee and asked, "Who is your mother and what is your true gift?" She looked shocked at his questions, but stood tall as she said, "My mother is Rosalie and you know my true gift." Marcus chuckled darkly and said, "Indeed I do and frankly, I can't allow you to exist with such a gift. Turning allies against each other and starting wars is not a gift I'd want wandering around." He nodded at Demetri, who pulled her tight against her stake and started the fire at her feet. Just as she began to scream, he said, "The hybrid known as Renesmee Cullen is no innocent. One of our own guards saw her true talent and intent. Had we allowed her to live, she would have turned us all against each other and our true diet. She can manipulate the mind and if she tried, she would even make you throw yourself into a pyre. She could also manipulate bonds, much like one of former number could. This is distasteful and can never be allowed to exist ever again."

All of us watched as Renesmee Cullen, the daughter I had brought into the world against all odds, burned to a pile of sparkling ashes. Rosalie was begging for it to stop, but no one listened. Once the ashes were smoldering, they were swept up and put into a fire pit to be consumed even more.

Finally, it was Edward's true turn to be questioned. However, none of the kings seemed to be in the mood to question him anymore. Aro said, "Edward Masen, your crimes are numerous and distasteful. While we would not like to hear your reasons behind them, there are others here who need the answers." He turned to Jasper, Alistair and myself and said, "Major Whitlock, you and your coven have the floor."

The look on Edward's face revealed everything as the three of us stood and lowered the hoods of the cloaks we wore.

He saw the Mating marks on our necks and immediately began to snarl. He said, "Bella! How could you betray me like this? You are my wife!" Sneering, I said, "No, I'm not Masen. I never was your wife, not really. You and your so-called 'family' kept me from my Mates and would've left me for dead if it hadn't been for Alice's gift shorting out around the Pack. Tell me Edward, would you have let Victoria have me if it meant keeping me away from Jasper and Alistair?" He snarled again but refused to answer my question. His silence was answer enough for me.

Jasper, who was in full Major persona at this point, didn't even look at him. He went straight for Carlisle and asked, "Tell me somethin' Doc…did you know or have any idea that Isabella was my Mate when you bowed down to this little boy's demands that we leave? Did you even acknowledge the danger you forced us to leave her in, or was your head so far up his ass that you couldn't see anything?" When Carlisle refused to answer, Jasper said, 'Answer me old man, or burn!"

Carlisle finally looked up and said, "Yes, I knew. I knew she was your Mate and I did nothing to stop any of them to keep her from you. I didn't think you deserved her and frankly, I still don't believe either of you do." Jasper smirked and said, "Well, since you kept me from my Mates, I think it's fair to keep you from your Mate for the rest of eternity." He turned to Esme and asked, "Tell me ma'am, did you go along with this farce too? Or were you just being lead along?" Esme looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Bella deserves better than a monster like you."

Jasper, who I could feel was barely in control, merely nodded and turned to Demetri as he said, "Light 'em up." Demetri came forward and lit the fires under Esme. Jasper's emotions calmed as he wrapped his arms around both Alistair and myself and we watched her burn. Carlisle collapsed against his stake, hanging on merely by his wrists. Alistair was up next and he went for both Rosalie and Alice.

Alice was up first.

He went up to her and said, "Tell me something you little pixie bitch. Knowing the pain of losing your Mate, why the fuck would you do that to another of your own? What, besides your own greed, would drive you to put Isabella through the agony of what you put her through and keep her from the Major and myself?" When Alice refused to answer, Alistair nodded and said "That's what I thought. Absolutely nothing." He then turned to Rosalie and said, "I know your story Hale. I know what was done to you and what you did in return. I know what this life cost you in the terms of children and perhaps heavily in your case, happiness. Yet, you still had a chance for it. You had a man that would have given you the world and because you couldn't get over the fact that you wouldn't be able to have children, you sacrificed that chance. So, any sympathy I may have had for you in the past, that's gone. Frankly, I just want you to burn like your mother and be tormented for whatever eternity exists for us after that."

Alistair looked up at Aro and said, "Burn her for all I care." He nodded and gestured to Demetri. Demetri lit her fire once again, this time adding something to the flames when he did so. Curious, I turned to Jasper, who answered my question before I could ask, "Demetri had a wife and child before he was turned. He watched over his family and made sure they were protected. He discovered his Mate shortly after his human wife's death. Before he could claim her, Jane destroyed her for the hell of it. Apparently before she became enamored with Aro, she was in love with Demetri and didn't like the fact that he found someone else, nor the fact that he watched over his wife and child while they were alive. So, he understands better than anyone what we've gone through." He smirked and said, "Adding foreign venom to the flames will make them burn quicker and depending on how much you add, hotter."

Once Rosalie was fully disposed of, her ashes were scattered all over the floor. Aro turned to Alice and Edward and said, "Once, your gifts might have spared you. We did desire you to be one of our guard. Now, even I can't bear the sight of you. Frankly, and I think my brothers would agree, your gifts and way of life and how you treat the world around you, would pollute and destroy us all. Major Whitlock and his Mates would no doubt like to take your heads themselves, but frankly, I'd prefer that they not have to taint themselves by touching either of you ever again."

I know that I was shocked, but it didn't compare to the looks on either of my Mate's faces. Jasper turned to Aro and asked, "May I make a suggestion then Aro?" At Aro's nod, Jasper turned to both Alice and Edward and asked, "Ever feel a werewolf fang slice through your flesh?" If it was even possible, both of their faces went paler than ice. I heard Caius chuckled darkly in the background before Aro said, "Is that what you'd prefer Major Whitlock?" Jasper snorted and said, "What I'd prefer is to have them tortured for all eternity and then slowly burned piece by piece. This will do merely because what will happen is more humiliating." He nodded and Caius said, "Felix, the box if you please." Felix swiftly left and returned with a large, slightly old box.

Caius came down from his perch and said, "Tie them down properly." Alice and Edward were released from their stakes, only to be tied with the same chains to a slab that rose from the middle of the room. Once they were secure, he turned to Demetri and said, "Place the good Doctor Cullen in a good spot to view. I wouldn't want him to miss anything. Alec, make sure he watches." Alec nodded and once Carlisle was tied to a stake that was up close to the slab, Alec used his gift to make his body go limp, but his head remained upright and gazing only at the slab in front of him.

Once everyone was in place, Caius began what would be his gruesome work…and that's saying something considering I'm a fucking vampire.

He started by ripping off Edward's shirt. Taking a rather large fang from inside the box, he trailed it down his chest before he asked, "Now, Dr. Cullen, did you ever teach your 'son' about werewolves? Or more importantly, what happens to our kind when we are injured by them?" When he didn't get an immediate reply, Caius said, "Oh well, I guess this will be his lesson." He turned back to Edward and said, "Listen up boy. Now, the first thing you should now about werewolves is that their venom lingers even past death. It stores in the teeth and even in the claws. Second, it hurts when we are scratched, but a bite will make you wish your mother had never given birth to you. Let's get started, shall we?"

Caius then took the fang, which still looked razor-sharp, and as he dragged it back up Edward's body, he dug it slowly into his flesh, going deeper as he went up. Edward began to scream and I could see a mixture of his venom and werewolf venom slowly dripping down his chest and onto the slab. This was bad for Edward because he did have some open wounds from struggling against the guard and the chains. The mixture slowly slid into those open wounds, making him arch his back and scream near bloody murder.

Caius left the fang inside of Edward, close to collarbone, and turned to Alice. He said, "Now, I know you'll probably say that you 'Saw' this happening, but frankly, I don't want to hear any of your caterwauling and lying." He didn't even rip her clothes before he dug into her chest, the mixture of both venoms seeping all over her and into her own wounds. At first, I didn't see what was so humiliating about it, but then it became clear. Once the venom from the werewolf fang hit Alice's stomach, it reacted as if she had eaten human food. She tried to turn when she retched, but the chains refused to budge. The vomit that came from her smelled horrible, almost like the decaying flesh of a dead body. It spilled all over the slab they were chained to and some hit the floor next to Caius' feet. Many in the room turned away, trying to escape the smell.

I looked at Edward and I could see the fear in his eyes. Memories of long ago surfaced and I remember his deep fear of being ill or being humiliated in public by being ill. It had happened after a classmate had cut up a frog in Biology. Never having had a strong stomach, and it being so close after lunch, the classmate has spewed all over the table. Edward had sneered in disgust, only telling me later how humiliating it had been when he was human to become ill in public and how he had sworn never to put himself in that position.

Stepping forward, I put a hand on Caius' shoulder and said, "Allow me to dispense some justice Caius. After all, he did put me and my Mates through hell just to satisfy his spoiled self." He smirked, bowed and stepped aside. Stepping up to Edward, I said, "You made me feel like a fool and that I was never good enough. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and Rosalie, or probably even Alice, were lovers, but I really don't want that image in my head for all eternity. I gave up my life, my family and even my best friend for you. You kept me from the two people that would have done anything to have me sooner than now. You took away their chance to have a family, to see their bloodline continue. You played God with other people's lives and most of them your own family. If there was a way I could make you feel that agony for eternity, I would do it, but this, this is good enough because frankly, I don't want to lose my soul over your ass. Go to hell Edward and rot there." I took a much larger fang out of the box, its surface glistening with venom, and gutted him with it, hitting just the right spot for the reaction to be immediate.

Edward arched up as the pain hit first, screaming as the foreign venom hit his system instantly. He pulled at the chains, trying to escape not only the pain, but the embarrassing effect coming next. I backed away as I watched him struggle, turning his head side to side as he tried to keep whatever was coming from happening. It didn't work and within minutes of being stabbed, he was expelling everything that he had in him, including a few organs. How that happened, I wasn't even going to contemplate.

The look in his eyes as he spewed and screamed was what finally eased my anger some. He was in agony, maybe not the same degree he had put me, Jasper and Alistair through, but he was feeling pain. But what I knew he was feeling and what helped me feel better so to speak, was that the perfect Edward Masen Cullen wasn't perfect anymore. Everyone here would tell the rest of our world what they had seen and even if he managed to survive, he would never be able to show his face or try to be that perfect guy again. I knew from looking at Alistair's body that werewolf fangs left a particular kind of scar. Alistair was riddled with small ones that still appeared on his immortal skin no matter what he did. The wounds left from today would be self-explanatory to any of our kind that saw them. A true punishment to both Edward and Alice if they made it out of Volterra alive.

But something told me that leaving was never going to be an option for them…or for Carlisle.

Once the venom had done what damage it could, Edward and Alice finally fell silent. Aro stood and motioned to Demetri and Felix. Edward and Alice were ripped from the slab and made to stand as Aro said, "The punishment you have just received will never be enough to truly punish you for what you have done. I, along with the rest of the Volturi, hereby sentence you Edward Masen and Alice Brandon to death. As Isabella said, may you rot in hell for what you have done." He motioned again and suddenly, they were thrown into the large fire pit that was in the room. I could hear some minimal screaming coming from inside, but I no longer cared. They were gone.

Aro then turned to Carlisle. He motioned for Alec to release him just enough from his gift for Carlisle to be coherent. Aro said, "Most would probably say that you have been punished enough Carlisle. You've lost your Mate, your first creation. You've lost your entire coven barring one, all because you couldn't man up and be the coven leader you needed to be. When I first met you, I understood your need to mingle with the human race. You needed to know that you weren't the monster your father claimed you would be as one of us, yet you also needed to know that you were like him either. But what I never understood was your constant need to deny who you had become entirely. You fought against your nature, your entire being simply because you wanted to. You put our entire world at risk because of your need to be 'human'. You ceased to be the friend I came to cherish and for that, I cannot simply let you walk away."

He motioned to a dark cloaked figure hiding in the shadows saying, "I never thought I would have to do this to you Carlisle, but you've left me no choice. Yelena is one of my first progeny. I created her after seeing what she could do in her village. She was about to be burned at the stake merely because she could create and take life away. She was revered by the women in the village because she could make death painless, yet the men feared her because they believed pain was a necessary evil. It wasn't until she had awoken to this life that I knew the true potential for her gift. The vampire that killed Marcus' Didyme and their future Mate were executed by her hand. I do not call on her often, only when I feel that seeing how her gift works would send the correct message to our kind when needed." He turned to her and said, "Yelena, rid us of him."

The woman lowered the hood of her cloak and nodded. She walked up to Carlisle and said, "You've angered those who gave you life. Now I must take that gift back. It will not be painless." She removed a glove and pressed her hand to his cheek. Carlisle gasped and I could immediately see what she was doing to him.

Carlisle went pale, paler than any of us had ever been. Then his cheeks began to sink in, as if he were slowly wasting away. His eyes, once the golden amber I'd loved and trusted, slowly sunk into a deep black that almost held a blue tint, no doubt his human color. She was turning him human and since he'd been alive for nearly 400 years, it was decimating him. It didn't take long after that for Carlisle to be a mere husk of his former self. But he never uttered a sound. I thought about it and figured that he had been through worse pain as a human, with his father being who he was, and during his change to really utter a sound.

Yelena pulled her hand away, slipping the glove back on quickly as she turned to Aro and said, "It is done my King." She pulled the hood of her cloak back up and melted back into the shadows.

Aro turned to the room and said, "This trial is ended. Justice has been served."

We all nodded and my Mates quickly ushered me out of the room and back to our own.


	12. Epilogue

**AN: So, here's the epilogue. I wanted to include it in the last chapter, but frankly, ending it how I did just felt right.**

 **This last chapter is merely going to finish up our trio's story and a few other's. Happy endings for some, not so many for others. Details need to be given, but I won't make it too long.**

 **Let's see who caught our surprise happy ending…**

 **Song List:**

 **Love So Soft—Kelly Clarkson**

 **Unstoppable- The Score**

 **Try Everything- Shakira**

 **Hallelujah- Lindsey Stirling**

 **Epilogue**

After the trial, the three of us didn't leave our room for nearly a week. A few hours were spent in the shower, washing the trial and the discovery of everything off of us as much as possible. The rest was spent in bed or feeding, reaffirming our Bond after everything we had heard. Alistair and Jasper both spent time assuring me that even though they'd lost their chance at a child, it wasn't something they really needed.

I did manage to call Charlie and tell him what was going on. He was saddened at the death of Nessie, but when I and Marcus both told him what she really was, he was furious that he hadn't seen any of it. I also called Jake and told him the truth about her as well. He wasn't as shocked as Charlie had been, but it did take him some time to come to terms with the fact that he had been used. Luckily, all of the other imprints were true and nothing had been tampered with as far as they went. Charlie was also upset that we weren't returning to Forks, but understood that we couldn't without having to come up with a huge explanation for what happened to the Cullens.

Speaking of the Cullens, all of their assets went to charity. Everything in their names and other identities was sold and the profits transferred to whatever charity we could find. None of us, including Emmett wanted to touch it.

Emmett and Angela, well they hit it off as soon as the ashes cleared. She had figured out almost at the same time I did what the Cullen family was, but kept it quiet. So when Emmett told her that they were Mates, she accepted it without a second glance. She did however, come to me in a slight panic when it was revealed that Marcus was also her Mate through another Triad Bond. Apparently, Marcus was given a second chance at happiness because he had discovered the Bond as soon as Emmett had walked into the throne room during the trial. She wasn't afraid or non-accepting of his part in their Bond, merely concerned with how it would look should her family discover it before Marcus and Emmett could make her disappear and turn her.

I assured her that her family's opinion didn't matter and if they did discover it, then let Charlie know. He was happy that I was truly happy now and even got along with Jasper and Alistair through the many phone calls we made. Once she was assured that she would have support from others, she immediately locked herself away with both men and we didn't see any of them until right before we left.

Jasper, Alistair and I left Volterra about a month after the trial. It was peaceful, plus Jasper wanted to make sure our new home was ready before we left. We were moving to Virginia this time, since it wasn't anywhere the Cullens had moved to and we could truly find a home there. Jasper got a job at the local college, teaching American History and some kind of military tactics course for the JROTC corps that was there. Alistair also got a job, working for the Volturi if you can believe that.

We had sat down with Aro, Marcus and Caius before we'd left, telling them the truth about their tactics from our point of view. While it was true that some of their reputation was due to Jane and her idiocy, most of it was due to their laws and inability to flex. I was proof that some humans can be trusted and that they needed another way of scoping out humans that were possible Mates. With Eleazar over in the states, a new Volturi took hold.

Many of the guard were eager to travel and once I'd given a few more details of my idea to Aro, he was eager to let them. Demetri would now have final say on any disturbances, but no longer would he be the only one sent on patrols. Any problem was reported to either Eleazar, Garrett, or Alistair. If it couldn't be solved by any of them, it was then reported to Demetri, who would either take care of it or take it to the Kings for a final decision.

Mates and Bonds were immediately reported to Marcus and only he could make the final decision. After what happened to us, and to an extension, Marcus, no one was willing to take a chance that another Bond would be messed with. The only time Marcus didn't do anything was when Angela was turned and he was needed at her side to make sure that she came through it okay. That, and he needed to keep Emmett calm.

Another thing that changed was how the Volturi fed. After pointing out how many missing person reports there were, a new feeding plan was put into place. After showing them everything I could on the overcrowding of prisons both local and abroad, and having Charlie talk to them about it as well, the Volturi immediately set up 'work programs' with several prisons. They only dealt with those that were either on death row or serving life in prison. No innocents were harmed ever again and Caius even took part in some parole hearings. How he helped I never knew, but it eased the guilt of many in the guard who had never liked feeding on the tour groups.

Jasper, Alistair and I eased into a quiet life back in the states. We worked, made love and generally made the most of our time together, knowing that while we couldn't get the time we lost back, we could still make the most of what time we had. Eternity may last forever, but we wouldn't take it for granted ever again.

As for the jewelry box that started all of this, well it had a place of honor on my vanity. As did the crest I now wore proudly on my wrist and neck. Neither of my Mates ever wanted me to doubt where I belonged now and I didn't. I belonged at their sides and in their bed, and they belonged at mine.


End file.
